


TRASCENDER

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cumplir objetivo y el después, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Inmortalidad, Introspection, Nuevo Proposito de vida, Undertaker siendo un abuelo lindo, familia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Cumplió su propósito de vida obteniendo su venganza con un resultado inesperado. Siempre pensó que moriría en paz una vez lo consiguiera, pero como la vida le recordó en forma dura, nunca sería capaz de obtener lo que desea en la forma que lo desea. Ahora Ciel se encontraba abrumado ante la posibilidad de vivir eternamente sin un propósito, condenado a ver pasar las eras sin nada que lo atara, viviendo para siempre como un castigo.... A veces cuando una puerta se cierra una ventana se abre y depende de ti saber que hacer con esa oportunidad. Hasta un demonio puede dar un salto de fe y quizás encontrar un nuevo sueño para perseguir.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker, Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	1. VACIO DE PROPÓSITO

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, vuelvo otra vez con otra nueva historia que tenía archivada. Esta vez en muy introspectiva y filosófica sin cosas oscuras, todo lo contrario es una historia de que pasa luego de pasar por esa etapa llena de oscuridad, por lo que es una historia de esperanza. 
> 
> Como tengo la corazonada que Yana Toboso nos dará una historia con final trágico, donde si es la reina como lo sospechamos la responsable, Ciel ni siquiera logrará cumplir su objetivo ya que ella muere mucho después (1901). Contiene elementos históricos reales y otros propios de Kurouniverso y es una historia corta donde actualizaré los domingos. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo de escribirla.

Dicen que la vida inmortal reduce la nitidez de los recuerdos reduciéndolos a nada más que arena fina que se dispersa en el viento. Pero una vez que los pierdes quedas como una tabla rasa sin nada que indique a que te llevó lo que sufriste en el pasado, ni que tengas un punto de apoyo para construir un futuro.

¿Irónico? No lo creo, cuando estás destinado a vivir por siempre ya el pasado o el futuro no tienen utilidad alguna. Cuando era humano solo deseaba cumplir mi venganza para finalmente morir y olvidar toda la culpa y la vergüenza. 

Claro que todo viene con un costo, las emociones que tenía se quedan estancadas en un momento específico y no se crean nuevas…. Como un fantasma. 

Es una visión demasiado pesimista querido Earl. Por favor no desperdicies así el sacrificio de tu hermano, no el de hace 4 años cuando te protegió de los cultistas, ni el de ahora salvándote de las garras de ese demonio. - Undertaker le acarició la mejilla con la ternura que solo un abuelo puede.

¿Qué hay del valor del presente? 

El presente es una sucesión de momentos fugaces que se evaporan antes de que pensemos en ellos. Son acciones simples y mecánicas, no hay trascendencia en el presente. - Sus ojos rojos de dragón volvieron a ser azules y humanos. 

Todavía sigues siendo muy joven "Earl Ciel Phantomhive" para comprenderlo pero confío que madurarás y te darás cuenta que chispas del presente escapan de ser sepultadas por el tiempo, logrando trascender en la eternidad. Ahora tenemos que resolver lo más urgente, su venganza aún está esperando por usted pero aunque ahora siendo usted mismo un demonio… la reina todavía cuenta con sus huestes intactas. - Undertaker esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. 

Si es cierto y no sabemos cuantos demonios aparte de John Brown tiene a su servicio. Sin embargo ya no puedo usar más el disfraz de conde, será como el demonio Ciel Phantomhive, el único rey de inframundo inglés. Por el momento me dedicaré a dominar mis nuevas habilidades al mismo nivel que las que tenía Sebastian, o mejor buscar la forma de hacerme más poderoso. 

Del desastre de su mansión en ruinas escuchó un leve quejido de animal moribundo. Moviendo una gran loza con su nueva fuerza descubrió a Finny soportándola de rodillas su peso para resguardar a una Mey Rin inconsciente y a Bard muy mal herido. Undertaker se acercó para evaluar su estado. Sobrevivirían para la batalla final contra la reina. 

Abandonaron la finca Phantomhive que volvió a manos de la corona sin un administrador eficiente caería aún más de lo que lo había hecho en manos de su hermano. A Ciel solo le interesaba su propio beneficio por lo que descuidó sus deberes de Conde. Los habitantes de las tierras poco a poco fueron emigrando a tierras mejores. 

Como verdadero perro guardián no solo nombrado por la reina si no por su trabajo duro no tuvo problemas en conservar sus activos a nombre de empresas fantasmas que le respondían. Él no necesitaba comida pero el remanente de su ejercito privado necesitaban estar fuertes y saludables. 

Esperó que al conservar su cuerpo humano no se modificara su sentido del gusto, pero al parecer tanto las emociones como los sabores se volvieron tenues, tanto que el único sabor que persistió fue el picante, su menos favorito. 

Pasó 12 años preparándose para conseguir su venganza. El punto culmine fue devorar el alma de la reina Victoria en el propio círculo de protección, en los sótanos de la capilla de Balmoral mientras ardía en forma inclemente amenazando con extenderse al palacio mismo bajo el fuego demoníaco. 

Cuando todo terminó paso sobre los cuerpos vacíos de los obispos que entonaban una cacofonía con la vana esperanza de detener su avance. 

La primera vez que lo intentó se vio obligado a replegarse perdiendo a Bard cuando se inmoló haciéndose volar en los sótanos de Buckigham Palace llevándose con él a double Charles. 4 años después consumiendo cientos de almas a lo largo y ancho de reino, los mantras cantados en latín solo le producían una leve comezón en la piel. 

Sonrió satisfecho cuando el equipo de Shinigamis se hizo presente. No venían para la cosecha, venían por ellos dos. En esta ocasión se cobraría todas sus interferencias y más. A Sebastian le desagradaban los dioses de la muerte pero el muy estúpido, vanidoso como era, jamás perfeccionó las habilidades de nacimiento con entrenamiento. Si lo hubiera hecho habría descubierto que alcanzando cierto nivel era capas de consumir almas de Shinigami (mucho más nutritivas que las humanas). 

Se relamió como un león frente a una gacela al olfatear su miedo. 3 novatos más William y Grell eran el escuadrón suicida. No hubo más voluntarios desde que había consumido el alma de ese latoso de Ronald Knox y al friki de Otello. Era algo bueno con la escasez de personal permanente los superiores no alentaban al personal a ir tras ellos. 

Vaya volvernos a ver a los conejos para el sacrificio. ¿Cuántos caerán esta vez? - Undertaker apareció al lado del demonio "Ciel Phantomhive" empuñando su guadaña. 

Parece que esta es nuestra batalla final abuelo. Suerte y que quede el mejor. 

Es la primera vez que me dices abuelo. No sabes lo feliz que haces a este pobre viejo. Intenta sobrevivir no hagas que mi esfuerzo sea en vano y procura no ser el último Phantomhive, si yo pude tu también puedes. Te estaré viendo desde el infierno querido nieto. 

Ya callate no necesito a un anciano sentimental sino al reaper de leyenda.- cruzó miradas y sonrieron en la misma forma dispuestos a salir victoriosos de la cacería. 

¡Joven amo aquí va! - Finny había sobrevivido reponiéndose de sus heridas por el poder del Nº 12,

Apoyado por Mey Rin mal herida que cargaba en sus pistolas balas de plata bendecidas del mismo tipo de las que tiraban a su amo. Undertaker las fabricó para servir de distracción dolorosa para cubrir sus ataques combinados en perfecta sincronía. 

Arrojando balas que no eran letales cubriendo los espacios de los escombros de gran tamaño para ocultar a su maestro. Los 3 novatos cayeron con esta táctica ante Ciel que sin esfuerzo tomando a uno de ellos como escudo de carne propinando no solo un golpe físico sino psicológico en personal con escasa experiencia en combate. Sus almas le sirvieron para reponer energías para lo fuerte. 

Undertaker gracias al entrenamiento con su nieto había pulido aún más su técnica no teniendo comparación su batalla pasada en el Campania o cuando murió Sebastian en la batalla de los dos Ciels. Pese al largo alcance de la guadaña de Will no se comparaba con la versatilidad de la mortal medialuna de la antigua parca, que con un movimiento pivotante que le permitió avanzar en zigzag como si se deslizara en patines. Consiguió seccionarle en un corte limpio las piernas a la vez que evitaba a Grell que llegaba 3 segundos tarde a su posición anterior. 

Grell enloqueció cuando se giró y vio tan mal herido a su amado siendo descuidado en su retaguardia. Arremetió como un toro de frente al Shinigami de cabello plateado que lo esquivo abajo y hacia el costado usando su brazo libre para impulsarse dando una mortal colocándose fuera de su alcance en el preciso momento que Ciel conectaba una potente patada circular a la altura de sus costillas. Impactó contra una pared maciza de cal y canto perdiendo a la guadaña a tracción de cadena que cayó a los pies del joven demonio. 

La primera vez que vio al verdadero Grell fue cuando su tía Madame Red perdió la vida al no poder matar a su propio sobrino. Esa batalla quedó impresa en su memoria sabiendo que Shinigamis no mueren de simples golpes…. Vio a Grell fallar en pararse y toser sangre mientras tomaba la guadaña con tranquilidad y encenderla. 

Grell Sutcliff te doy las gracias por ser tan honesto, de no ser por ti nunca se me había ocurrido asesinar a un Shinigami con su propia guadaña de la muerte. Esa vez dijiste que cortan todo: dimensiones, demonios y …. por supuesto dioses de la muerte. - Ciel fue sanguinario al desmembrar a Grell como si estuviese podando un árbol que se empeñaba en crecer hacia los costados. 

Quedando solo el tronco Ciel elevó del largo cabello a la altura de su rostro. Los dientes limados de tiburón ya no le resultaban intimidantes como de niño. Dejó caer la guadaña para obligarlo a abrir la boca con una presión quebranta huesos de su mano. En un beso sangriento absorbió su alma. Cuando dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo volviéndose polvo. 

Undertaker que sujetó con una llave al mal herido William para obligarlo a ver el espectáculo en un gesto desesperado. La misma forma en la que fue detenido por segadores cuando murió su venerada Cloudia. Esperó que Ciel terminara, para atravesar su espalda con su guadaña y así acabar con los parásitos de la gerencia quienes saben la verdad detrás del mundo Shinigami. 

Tal parece que gastamos saliva en la emotiva despedida en vano.- el viejo zorro de cabellos plateados encontró hilarante la situación. 

Ni que lo digas, creo que la única emoción que jamás perderé sera la vergüenza. - el joven demonio se cubrió el rostro con una mano abierta para ocultar el bochorno. 

¡Joven amo! - tanto Finny como Mey Rin corrieron para abrazar (y llenar de mocos y lágrimas a su maestro) que lo soportó todo con estoicismo. 

¿Ya es seguro Ran Mao?- Lau asomó su cobarde cabeza una vez que se comprobó que no corría ningún peligro. 

Veo que decidiste aparecer saliendo de tu agujero, al menos eso es mejor que nada… guíanos por las alcantarillas.- Ciel ordenó resignado a que Lau fuera útil solo para reunir información. 

Yes my Lord, aunque eso sería incorrecto ya que es mucho más que un simple noble del mal para convertirse en el auténtico Dios del Inframundo. - Lau abrió los ojos sonriendo en forma insidiosa. 

No me interesa el título que quieran ponerme mientras sigan mis ordenes absolutas. Ahora solo quiero darme un largo baño y cambiarme de ropa.- Miró los puños de su camisa teñidos de carmín como las piernas de sus pantalones azul pálido. 

Oh aquí encontré nuestro boleto de escape, apresurémonos antes que lleguen refuerzos. Personalmente creo que el azul fue una mala elección de vestuario. - Lau se dejó caer por el agujero con gracia. 

Creo que "El Señor" algo muy adecuado para usted ahora. - Lau continuaba con sus chistes sin gracia mientras los guiaba hacia su guarida Shangrilá. 

Ran Mao se apresuró a subir por las escaleras y abrir la salida con su fuerza sobrehumana, seguida por Undertaker a paso ligero y juguetón. El último en salir fue Finny que recibió una guirnalda de flores en el cuello como el resto. 

No sería un buen anfitrión si en nuestro pequeño paraíso no puedo organizar una buena celebración por la victoria. Chicas guíen a los baños y ayúdenlos a cambiarse.- Lau encendió su pipa. 

Gracias a la experiencia de la última vez los más renuentes eran Mey Rin que se negaba a vestir algo tan atrevido y el propio ex conde que más que la ropa en sí lo intimidaba la instrucción de Lau a las muchachas para "asistirlo en su baño y vestirlo". 

Vamos, ahora que "El Señor" a cumplido su propósito se ha convertido en un hombre, en un auténtico hombre... ¿No merece disfrutar de los placeres del mundo adulto? Además como podría ser tan cruel de ignorar los ojos de cachorro de mi preciosa y pequeña hermana.- El tono desafiante rápidamente se convirtió es su habitual casual y juguetón. 

Ciel no era estúpido, la vez pasada era demasiado joven, pero rechazar la oferta ahora es poner en entredicho su virilidad. 

Supongo que por hoy tienen razón, mi victoria merece una celebración a lo grande.- suspiró con resignación ya que pese a ser un adulto estancado eternamente en los 20 años , todavía le incomodaba la intimidad física con alguien con quien no tenía un fuerte lazo de confianza. Su cuerpo desde antes de los 14 años comenzó a reaccionar ante la desnudez femenina como el de cualquier hombre heterosexual. 

Sin esperar más Ran Mao se contorsionó sobre su cuerpo como una gata marcando lo que es suyo, espantando la competencia. Lo condujo a su cuarto de baño mientras su pequeña mano repto por su cintura hacia su redondo y tentador culo. A Ciel ese toque inesperado lo sobresaltó causando la risita cómplice de Lau y Undertaker. 

Ran Mao hizo realidad el anhelo que se guardó por largos 14 años. Quizás desde la segunda vez que lo vio cuando acababa de cumplir los 11 años. Siempre fantaseó con ser ella la que lo iniciara en los placeres de la cama. Siempre lo vio tan correcto y vergonzoso que lo encontró adorable incluso después de convertirse en un demonio. A sus ojos no perdió esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba. 

Una cubeta y un pequeño banco de madera los esperaba antes de ingresar al agua perfumada de la tina. Lo desnudó con calma y el se dejó luchando por apagar el incendio de sus mejillas. Lo sentó en el banco de espaldas por lo que no podía verla pero si sentirla y escuchar como el vestido de seda resbalaba por la piel con suavidad hasta el suelo. La sintió sentarse en el mismo banco a su espalda sintiendo sobre su cuerpo los senos cuando alcanzó la cubeta con el agua caliente, el estropajo y el jabón perfumado de vainilla con sándalo. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más cuando las manos suaves comenzaron a recorrer su espalda inmaculada a no ser por la marca de la bestia noble. El bochorno abandonó su rostro para ir a sus partes nobles cuando sintió que comenzó a restregarlo con sus pechos y la cara interna de sus muslos. 

Un gemido débil escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el agua deslizándose por su torso firme y atlético hacia sus muslos. El estropajo distribuyó la espuma por sus abdominales mientras que la mano experta de gata estimulaba con destreza sus pezones. Volcó otro balde de agua caliente entre el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Se levantó para arrodillarse frente a él, vertiendo el jabón entre sus enormes pechos supo que le dedicaría atención a su miembro ya tieso hace tiempo. Sus quejidos estaban entre lo doloroso y placentero. Ran Mao estaba encantada de ver las expresiones de se hombre/ niño en primer plano. Siempre le pareció muy sensual su forma de moverse.

Ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella se apresuró a enjuagarlo, sin dejar de acariciar sus testículos, guiándolo suavemente hacia la tina donde se recostó. Ran Mao le siguió colocándose encima y sin más preámbulo se penetró a si misma en forma lenta para apreciar como el ex conde gemía cerrando sus ojos al sentirla tan apretada. 

Ran Mao comenzó a mecerse aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros con fuerza a sus hombros pero no pudo mantener el control por mucho tiempo, Ciel la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a imponer su propio ritmo obligandola a abrazarlo por el cuello y arquear su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos dorados abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa de encontrarse con un aprendiz rápido. Junto con la descarga sintió los gruñidos de una bestia enjaulada, pero aún así continuó con el ritmo constante para su deleite. 

Ciel abrió los ojos empañados por la lujuria y vio escabullirse por la puerta la muchacha del servicio con la cabeza gacha para recoger sus ropas en el suelo y proveerles el cambio. 

No, solo a mí.- Ran Mao territorial tomó su rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo que solo se concentre en ella. 

Agradecida por la oportunidad de experimentar un orgasmo se atrevió a declinar su regla de oro de no besos en la boca con sus clientes. 

Cuando salieron del baño con sus ropas limpias Ran Mao llevaba una discreta sonrisa de esas tan escasas en su impasible rostro. El niño se había recibido de hombre con honores por ser capaz de volver loca de éxtasis a cualquier mujer, incluso a la más frígida con ese cuerpo firme y esa resistencia. 

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente sitió en cuerpo tibio de Ran Mao enredado en el suyo. Anoche había bebido bastante por lo que no tuvo demasiada fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a una segunda ronda. Era consciente que ya no era un niño pero la intimidad física seguía provocandole una sensación extraña por su experiencia traumática en el culto. Su condición de no humano había logrado diluir sus emociones pero según la experiencia de su abuelo, las más intensas tardarían un buen tiempo. 

Aunque esta en particular le incomodaba ya que era un secreto a voces que la mujer que dormía a su lado no era su hermana sino la favorita de Lau. Le daba grima compartir la misma mujer con su informante; si él tuviese mujer propia no dejaría que nadie ni siquiera piense en tocar lo que es suyo. Si esta yaciera junto a otro hombre tan despreocupadamente, despedazaría con sus propias manos al ofensor y luego estrangularía a esa infiel mientras le daba una follada dura de despedida. 

Ese pensamiento intrusivo y violento lo agitó lo suficiente como para quitarle la modorra para salir de la cama. No vaya a ser que Lau compartiera la misma idea… quedarse más tiempo sería imprudente. 

Salvo Finny y Mey Rin el resto descansaba. Desayunó por la costumbre aunque no lo nutriera ya que tranquilizaba a los humanos que tenía alrededor verlo llevarse algo a la boca. ¡Cuánta razón tenía Sebastian cuando le decía que su sentido del gusto varía del humano! Salió acompañado de esos dos para evaluar el impacto social de su magnicidio. 

Caminando por las calles empedradas esperó que la gente llorara desconsolada, rasgando sus vestiduras al perder a su reina. Caminando sin rumbo por la conmoción y sumidos en la angustia sobre el futuro. Nada de eso sucedió. Las banderas a media asta eran el único indicativo de lo sucedido. Los privilegiados podrían mirar con incertidumbre al sucesor…. Pero los menos favorecidos, los siempre castigados plebeyos de clase baja continuaron con la implacable rutina habitual con indiferencia. En nada les afectaba la muerte de una reina tan lejana como un dios en las alturas. 

Si mostraban interés en las actividades reales era tal como lo dijo Lau en el concurso de curry, fue porque repartían comida gratis a los presentes. 

Sucumbió a su deseo incontrolable de reir fuerte, tanto que tuvo que ser arrastrado por sus escoltas por temor a que la policía lo capturara para llevarlo a un hospicio. 

Oh mi mi que buen humor tiene mi señor. Undertaker lo saludo con una reverencia levantándose del mesón donde desayunaba con el resto. 

Solo estoy sorprendido, pensé que cuando tomara la cabeza del imperio todo se sumiría en el caos. Tanta vanidad y recelo por cuidar su cuota de poder fue inútil. La vida sigue y el pueblo apenas le importa que su reina ha muerto. Igual como sucedió cuando mi familia fue masacrada….

Es lo correcto, no lo justo para alguien tan despótico que descartaba a sus allegados como si fueran hojas de papel.- Undertaker esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

Eso es lo que normalmente sucede con los muertos, nadie los recuerda dentro de un tiempo. La memoria humana es tan frágil. - comentó Lau casualmente. 

La verdad es cruel… me gusta. Terminen el desayuno y nos vamos, hay que decidir que hacemos ahora. 

Yes my lord. - el remanente del ejercito Phantomhive contestó sin demora. 

Muerta la reina se las apañaron para retornar a town house intacta aunque llena de polvo. Dudaba que lo reconocieran ahora que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre y ambos ojos. El cadáver de su hermano nunca fue encontrado y Undertaker lo seguía como una sombra por lo que ningún noble incluida a su familia podía decir cual era el auténtico y cual el impostor. Solo debía liquidar los pocos bienes a nombre de Ciel Phantomhive mientras durase la confusión. Una vez que el nuevo rey asuma podrían confiscar los bienes de la familia como lo hicieron con el condado. 

Acompañado de Undertaker tomó las escrituras y se dirigió al notario para "vender sus bienes" que fueron comprados por una de las sociedades que respondían a su nombre. Para el montaje Undertaker cambió sus habituales ropas de mudo a elegante hombre de negocios. 

¿Y bien mi señor cuales son las indicaciones para este humilde testaferro? - caminó jugando con su bastón por la calle. 

Esperar unos días más y volver a vender las propiedades a nombre de distintas sociedades. Mientras tanto seguiste administrando el resort de lujo que era de mi hermano… la última vez no pude disfrutarlo y el dúo de tontos estarán felices. De alguna forma tengo que agradecerles sus servicios. 

Cuanta generosidad estoy conmovido, ahora veo el porqué están dispuestos a seguirlo al infierno. 

¿Ciel eres tú? - lo retuvieron por el brazo sin querer arrastró con su fuerza al pobre infeliz. 

Se giró para ver la cara desencajada de Eduard que se abalanzó tomándolo de los hombros. 

¿Disculpe? Creo que me confunde con alguien caballero.- mantuvo en jaque su sorpresa confiando en que la peluca rojiza y la marca de belleza que colocó Undertaker hiciera su trabajo. A diferencia del Shinigami no podía cambiar su aspecto sin recurrir a pelucas. 

Disculpe, lo confundí con el prometido de mi hermana por su forma de caminar. - se excusó abochornado. 

No se preocupe caballero suele suceder.- fingió una sonrisa amable. 

Es que el novio de mi hermana desapareció de la noche a la mañana y desde entonces ella es como un alma en pena. Usted se parece bastante si fuera tan amable….

Comprendemos su dolor joven, pero tenga consideración por su propia hermana. ¿Cómo se sentiría si le presentaran a alguien que tiene un leve parecido con su novio? Además mi socio tiene una esposa e hijos que lo esperan en casa. - Undertaker intercedió para hacer desistir a Eduard. 

Disculpen mi impertinencia caballeros.- hizo una reverencia y se perdió en el gentío. 

Ciel se apoyó contra un poste de alumbrado y suspiró de alivio llevando la mano enguantada a su corazón. - Maldición eso estuvo cerca…. Lizzy debe estar muy mal para que el celoso de su hermano se la ofrezca a cualquiera. 

Si lo quisieras podrías regresar, Ciel figura desaparecido y no hay nada que una pequeña amnesia no pueda explicar. 

¡NO! Ya tuve suficiente de pretender ser mi hermano y gracias a ti aprendí la lección. Creo que sería imprudente quedarme en Londres incluso bajo este disfraz. A penas pude convencer a Eduard, tengo que alejarme cuanto antes. Lo más sabio es liquidar bienes para tener efectivo. Sobre todo si pienso instalarme fuera del país puedo radicar las empresas donde sea, el imperio británico es tan basto que no hace falta salir de él para mantenerse oculto. 

Tal parece que todavía hay gente que se niega a sepultar a los Phantomhive, algo bueno habrás hecho. 

Hmf tonterías, mejor quita esa sonrisita tonta que me exasperas. 

No tenía hambre solo ganas de destruir para calmar su mal humor. La idea de hacer una visita furtiva a Elizabeth estuvo en su mente , pero su orgullo hizo que la descartara. Lizzy fue la persona más importante para él; la protegió y le dio privilegios que a nadie le dio. Si su hermano no hubiese reaparecido habría terminado enamorado de ella. Sin embargo lo traicionó de la peor forma, le dio la espalda y lo botó como a un trapo viejo y sucio. Ella aceptó feliz ser lastimada, manipulada y humillada por su prometido convirtiendo en nada sus esfuerzos en mantenerla a salvo. Eso fue lo que más le dolió. 

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró en la puerta de uno de sus antiguos almacenes, donde lacayos suyos recibían bienes de contrabando para ser distribuidos en tiendas manejadas por sus testaferros además de sus productos y armas. Sus pies lo habían traicionado llevándolo a un sitio donde no le traía recuerdos felices porque estaban teñido con la culpa de sangre inocente sacrificada. 

Si en esos meses previos en el que Elizabeth huyó de casa hubiera estado más atento a las señales, si hubiera conectado los puntos no habría sido sorprendido de esa forma…. Hubiera sabido que el boicot a sus negocios venía desde adentro. 

July….- en un suspiro descuidado su nombre escapó de los abismos de su mente donde se empeñó en sepultarla por toda la eternidad. 

Decidió volver a casa porque los parpados le pesaban, nunca entendió como Sebastian podía pasar la noche en vela, quizás es la diferencia entre un demonio nacido del vacio y otro creado a partir de un humano . Si tuviera algo de romanticismo en su negro corazón diría que no esta tan solo porque su hermano y Sebastian estaban con el para siempre. Pero decirlo sería una burda mentira porque es lo mismo que decir que la tostada que te comiste esta mañana viviría en ti para siempre. 

Se quedó con su cara linda de niña y su aspecto frágil temblando en un rincón del puerto por el viento del mar del norte. Se le acercó movida por la compasión, ofreciéndole un lugar para quedarse en "sus propios almacenes". Tuvo que ganarse la simpatía de los estribadores con trabajo duro limpiando los inmensos galpones a cambio de tener un techo en la cabeza y una paga miserable. 

“Increíble que nadie más pueda hacer este trabajo porque sus caras están tan conocidas…. Como alguien puede vivir con 5 chelines. Que mal momento para dar problemas ahora que Sebastian tiene las manos llenas con la investigación del Sphere.” 

Renovó su determinación de descubrir quien y porqué hacía desaparecer embarques completos de productos Funtom ( y las armas ocultas en su interior). El hecho que no llegue a destino era todo un problema, tenía que resolver el problema con sus propias manos y aleccionar a sus huestes que se atrevían a morder la mano que les daba de comer. 

También estaba el hecho de los buques de la Star Line donde podría producirse los faltantes en caso que sea una vendetta por lo del Campania…. La organización Osiris seguía siendo un misterio. 

Te felicito Peter, cada vez adquieres más pericia, sigue así y te aseguro que serás ascendido. Me dijiste que sabías contar y escribir… le caes bien al jefe así que espero que pronto te permita ayudarme en la administración. - Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda que sorprendentemente no lo hizo besar el suelo como las de Lizzy. 

Vio alejarse a una pelirroja llamada Julia Mc Clain, una versión mejorada de pecas (Doll) una que era más marimacho, más pelirroja y más tetona. Sus curvas femeninas eran imposibles de disimular por su ropa de hombre dos tallas más grande de lo que le correspondería. 

Diablos es muy linda, si no fuera por su forma de pelear tendría problemas quitándose a todos los babosos. - la miró impresionado porque el resto de sus colegas varones no se atrevían a molestarla gracias a su mano ligera de halcón, mejor que la de un cirujano altamente cualificado para abrir gargantas y vientres en un parpadeo. 

Linda es poco muchacho, ella es preciosa con esos dos enormes dones, lástima que obliga a que se la respete y tema por ese ingenio veloz de lengua afilada como su habilidad para beber como un cosaco sin perder la conciencia. No entres en una competencia de esas con ella si no quieres quedar en ridículo.- le advirtió el jefe de los almacenes. 

Ciel miró al hombre y recordó la relación estrecha entre ellos. Fue gracias a ella que tuvo la oportunidad de infiltrarse más fácilmente por ese instinto maternal de proteger a un niño pequeño y débil. 

A medida que fue avanzando en sus misiones había perfeccionado su encanto natural para tomar ventaja de los beneficios inusitados de su aspecto en lugar de enojarse como al principio. Se acercaba la época fría y sabía que July rentaba una habitación en una pensión cercana. 

“Espero que Julia venga a mi rescate pero es esto o morir congelado sin saber nunca quien me está robando”. 

Descubrió más piel y comenzó a actuar en forma coqueta. Los estribadores frustrados y bebidos comenzaron a mirarlo con esos ojos que tanto odiaba….

¡NO SUÉLTAME ASQUEROSO! - Ciel empujó al estibador ebrio cuando pretendía darle un beso en la boca llena de dientes picados sobandole el culo con ganas. 

Ray ¡SUELTA AL NIÑO AHORA! Te juro que si no desapareces de mi vista en 5 segundos te destazo como a un cerdo.- Julia hacía girar su navaja en la mano como si fuera algo fácil. 

Maldita marimacho de mierda… algún día te voy a enseñar a ser una mujer de verdad. - el viejo soltó a Ciel y pese a su amenaza se fue antes que cambiara de idea. 

Intentalo y te unirás a Patrick que ahora es comida para peces sin pito ni pelotas porque se las corté y se las obligue a tragar.- besó el filo de su navaja con una mirada peligrosa. 

Ray desapareció asustado hasta los cojones porque era muy amigo del finado. 

Gracias July, sin ti no se que hubiera pasado.- puso sus ojos de cachorro y se acercó a darle un abrazo. Fue menos vergonzoso que el que le dio a Sebastian en el Weston, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo con el paragolpes mullido que tenía. 

No puedes quedarte más aquí, vas a venir conmigo. - le tomó de la mano como lo haría Lizzy, pero por alguna razón sus mejillas comenzaron a arder con el recuerdo reciente del abrazo. 

Cuando llegaron a una casona señorial venida a menos le explicó la situación a la dueña, la última de la familia que perdió el nombre y la fortuna en un mal negocio. Lo malo es que lo confundieron con una niña y le dijeron que tenía que compartir el cuarto con July porque estaban repletos. Julia al tener una de las pagas más altas podía darse el lujo de alquilar una habitación con baño privado. En cuanto puso un pie fue una conmoción. 

Esperó una habitación oscura, mohosa y sucia donde reinarían las ratas obligandolo a luchar por el rincón más cálido. Cegado por el brillante amarillo bebé de las paredes combinado con un verde aguamarina muy pálido sobre las cortinas, encajes de cobertor y lazos en almohadones, le daban un toque femenino que sería la envidia de toda chica.  
Entre medio conejos amargos y otros peluches que no pudo identificar los animales, pero por sus costuras eran hechos a mano. Se sintió más incomodo que en su idea original de ser rescatado, por profanar el reino femenino secreto de July. 

Se sorprendió a si mismo al acostumbrarse demasiado rápido a la habitación fragante a lavanda y manzanilla gracias a los jabones y cremas perfumadas que a July le encantaban porque amaba consentirse a sí misma. 

Pese a la escasez de recursos de los pensionistas la anciana dueña (nieta de los dueños) de la vieja mansión era mantenida por la selecta clientela que aportaba con trabajo para mantenerla operativa en un pacto de convivencia donde el resto tenía voz cuando se incorporaba un nuevo inquilino y que podían expulsar se atentaba con la armonía cuasi familiar. Eran en su mayoría familias "bien constituidas" o mujeres solteras que se turnaban el uso de las dependencias como su mantenimiento. El que cocinaba lo hacía para todos los que aportaban el importe para los ingredientes. La lavandería era individual a menos que se quisiera pagar la tarifa correspondiente. 

Ciel se vio con su espeso acento Inglés en una heterogénea mescolanza de idiomas, colores y sabores porque eran en su mayoría inmigrantes. Italianos del Tirol, irlandeses, armenios y franceses; cada día se rotaban en la cocina por lo que no se aburriría con la comida. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en acoger a una niña tan linda que sería blanco de viejos lascivos si no se la protegía. No pudo rectificar el error porque Julia le pellizcó el brazo sin que nadie la viera. 

Oye si dices que eres un chico no te permitirán quedarte. Con tus maneras delicadas lo mejor es que piensen que eres una chica o un chico afeminado si alguien llegara a descubrirte O.K. Encima ni eres legal por lo que hacerte pasar por mi esposo está descartado. - July amonestó apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto. 

Esa observación lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas, pues nunca se consideró a si mismo como material de esposo. 

Si solo permiten mujeres ¿por qué me trajiste? Ni sueñes que me pondrás alguno de tus vestidos. - se replegó sobre si mismo siseando como una cobra. 

¡Qué lastima que no tengo ningún vestido! Siempre usé ropa de hombre porque es mucho más práctica y barata…. Bueno te salvé de esos depravados para preservar tu hombría por todas las chicas de tu generación que perderían un buen padrillo para echar crías.- rió a carcajada limpia recordandole a su tía Adame Red. 

Oye tu no te pases.- el tono bajo indicó cuan molesto estaba. 

Como sea antes de permitir que siquiera mires mis cosas tomarás un buen baño. Esta es una casa decente y limpia donde las normas de higiene son lo primero para mantener la paz social. Iré a preparar el agua del baño mientras buscas en ese baúl algo que pueda andarte. 

Que palabras tan profundas para algo tan trivial, pero igual gracias que hay agua caliente en esta ocasión. - se asomó por la ventana para ver como Julia partía troncos con un hacha como si fueran de manteca y se recordó que era sabio no hacerla enojar. 

La casa tenía un modelo antiguo de caldera pero se agradecía porque estaba hace 5 días sin bañarse sintiendo comezón. Miró las prendas y pese a ser el más pequeño debería arremangarse los brazos y las piernas. 

Terminó de desnudarse intentando descifrar para que era el banco de madera junto a la cubeta. La puerta se abrió con Julia como su madre la trajo al mundo. 

¡Qué pretendes hacerme pervertida!

¿todavía no te has bañado? Esta bien te enseñaré a higienizarte correctamente y esas son palabras fuerte viniendo de alguien que hace media hora atrás se refregaba el rostro contra mis tetas. No creas que no me di cuenta…. Tranquilo que estás ante una profesional, solía tener un hermano que tendría tu edad. 

Si pero tu no eres mi hermana y soy yo el que no tiene hermanas. Dudo mucho que los hermanos de distinto sexo se bañen juntos. - intentó cerrar los ojos y desviar la mirada ante tanta impudicia pero al parecer se estaba haciendo lo suficientemente viejo como para no resistir el impulso de abrirlos y echar un vistazo a su sexo lampiño y a sus pechos. 

¿Cuanto creés que vale la madera o el carbón niño? No es barato así que las familias intentan economizarlo todo lo que puedan. La gente muere de pulmonía para no gastarlo en un baño y usarlo para cocinar porque no pueden costearlo. El resto se muere de una septicemia cuando resulta herido con una generosa costra de mugre por no bañarse. - lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó en el banco y vació sobre él un cubo de agua caliente sin aviso. 

Tomó el jabón y comenzó a refregar su cuero cabelludo hasta que hizo lavaza lo enjuagó apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y le echo el agua cuidando que no fuera a su rostro. Luego le pasó el estropajo y le indicó que se refregara bien en todos lados… en especial ahí abajo. 

Julia comenzó hacer lo propio con su larga cabellera rojo fuego como la de su tía Ann y se lavó a si misma con rapidez asombrosa. 

¿Quieres que te frote la espalda? Para ser tan joven eres poco flexible. 

No gracias puedo yo solo. - se apresuró a decir incómodo por el hecho de estar desnudo al lado de una mujer también desnuda y porque su cicatriz estaba a la vista. 

Si lo que te preocupa es la marca de ganado que tienes en la espalda no te preocupes, se lo que significa y no tienes que avergonzarte por algo que no es tu culpa. A diferencia de mi hermano, deberías estar orgulloso de haber logrado escapar. 

El bonito rostro de Ciel se contorsionó por el terror. 

Se llamaba Timothy, quizás hasta lo viste, era un chico de cabello rubio rojizo hasta los pómulos y ojos marrones. Su cabello era tan lindo que me daba pena cortarle los bucles. Desapareció un día y no lo volvía a ver hasta dos meses después en un baldío flaco hasta los huesos. En la espalda tenía esa marca, y en el cuerpo todavía tenía las marcas de lo que esos degenerados le hicieron. Seguramente lo debes haber visto. 

No, no lo ví. Escapé al poco tiempo que me secuestraron. - desvió la mirada por la mentira flagrante al recordar al niño que amaneció muerto en navidad, reprimiendo el miedo que le causó. 

No lo necesitaba pero se arrojó otro cubo de agua caliente y salió envuelto en una toalla. Cuando July salió limpia y perfumada el ya estaba cambiado al lado de la chimenea encendida esperando que su cabello se seque. Julia le dio una toalla extra para que termine de secarse el cabello. 

Todo el tiempo que tardó en cambiarse no pudo apartar la mirada. Se sorprendió al descubrir que luego del corpiño se vendaba los senos para que no se interpusieran en su camino. Sacó una petaca de brandy y bebió un trago pasándola a Ciel que bebió un sorbo para calentarse el cuerpo. 

Bueno señor Peter Sutcliff le voy a explicar las reglas de la casa. El horario del baño es entre las 4 y las 6 pm. La cena es la 7 pm y para la cena nos rotamos para prepararla. Comemos todos juntos, contribuimos por cabeza en la compra de los ingredientes así que la semana que viene nos toca a nosotros. Tienes suerte porque llegaste para probar los tallarines caseros de la nona Enrriqueta…..

Despertó justo antes que pudiera sentir el sabor de unos auténticos fideos caseros. Ni Sebastian con toda su habilidad de chef mundial logró replicar el sabor de esa pasta. Rió cuando le preguntó a la octogenaria cual era el secreto para que supiera tan bien y esta le dijo que el amor. 

En ese entonces con su soberbia infantil se rió tomándolo como una negativa a revelar un condimento secreto. Ahora siendo un adulto y un demonio la afirmación ya no le pareció tan descabellada. Quizás le había parecido la mejor pasta por el contexto que la rodeaba. 

En ese momento con una identidad falsa intentando desenredar la madeja de mentiras, logró robar a la vida un instante de felicidad verdadera. Una mucho más tangible y completa que la que experimentó junto a su familia porque estaba incluido en lugar de ser mantenido al margen. 

Bajó a la cocina de la modesta casa para encontrar a Undertaker con un delantal rosa sacando la primera tanda de galletas mientras tarareaba una melodía. 

Buenos días ¿Por qué te empeñas en hornear cada día galletas? - preguntó al alzar para sacar un tema de conversación. 

Oh mi Earl esa es una larga historia. Diría que fue tu abuela quien lo inició todo. Había comenzado como informante y todavía no tenía estipulada una tarifa por mis servicios. Un día ella me esperó a tomar el te con galletas en forma de hueso. Era una dama orgullosa y muy poco honesta con sus propios sentimientos y espetó que había horneado ella misma galletas para su nuevo perro. La verdad el sabor era horrible pero me callé por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en ellas por todas las vendas en sus manos.  
Su intento en hacerlo sonar tan casual lo que era un claro acto de amor, pretendiendo disfrazarlo de un insulto fue hilarante. Ella era como usted cuando la conocí con un temperamento de cuidado pero hermosa… obviamente se ofendió cuando desenmascaré su farsa y para apaciguarla no me quedó otra que hacer un pacto: yo me encargaría de las galletas y ella de la risa. 

¿Qué? Yo creí que solo lo hacías para mortificarme y humillarme.- su sorpresa no fue fingida al descubrir lo poco que sabía de su propia familia. 

Pues ya ves Earl, con el tiempo tu abuela desarrollo un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido pero inteligente, aumentando exponencialmente su atractivo y que tu padre Vincent heredó acentuando el parecido con su madre y su carisma irresistible. Lamentablemente ustedes dos no heredaron más que su orgullo siendo una versión joven de su abuela…. Tu madre era muy ingeniosa con sus bromas, Vin debería haber tenido una chica. - Undertaker inflo los mofletes en una protesta infantil. 

Lo siento porque tengan que conformarte con tan poco.- ofendido no ocultó su mirada de disgusto por el comentario. 

Ahora que no tenía propósito se sentía perdido, nunca pensó vivir tanto por lo que se dedicó a vagar sin rumbo por la ciudad como si quisiera grabar ese momento porque presentía que sería la ultima vez que la vería. Juntó coraje y visito la vieja mansión de sus recuerdos. El paso del tiempo es cruel con los recuerdos y los lugares por lo que en un momento dudó si empañar uno de los pocos recuerdos gratos que conservaba y se negaban a desaparecer.

Se sorprendió al ver el jardín repleto con las rosas trepadoras amarillas aferrándose a la vida empeñadas a persistir como la casa señorial como si el tiempo las hubiera congelado tal cual en su memoria. El hechizo se rompió cuando una belleza rubia le hizo señas desde el interior de la verja recién pintada. Tardó en reconocerla porque habían pasado 13 años desde la última vez que la vio, los ojos violetas no eran algo común. 

A medida que se acercó el recuerdo de July con el ceño fruncido y el dedo acusador lanzando una advertencia: "ojito con enamorarte de mi loli e intentar raptarla para fines deshonestos o vas a ver lo que es canela" se hizo presente. No pudo reprimir su gran sonrisa porque la loli se había convertido en una belleza que si fuera humano…

Hola Charlotte tanto tiempo ¿Cómo está madame Linette? Todavía sigue con las clases de francés y matemáticas me imagino. 

Oh no solo de vez en cuando, a mamá siempre le gustaron los niños pero los tiempos cambian y el francés dejó de estar de moda. Ahora la renta está compuesta en su mayoría por universitarios. El sistema July sigue vigente si lo viera estaría orgullosa del régimen espartano que inventó. Lastima que los universitarios no vienen con abuela incorporada, extraño la cocina de la nona Enrriqueta. Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo al interior de la casa donde madame Linette terminaba de zurcir un abrigo. 

Peter muchacho eres tu. Me alegra que hayan podido curar tu ojo. Antes eras guapo pero ahora te has convertido en un hombre capaz de cortar el aliento de la más puritana. - Linette llevó la mano a su boca sin perder la elegancia de institutriz. 

Y usted, tan bella y refinada como la recordaba. 

Ven siéntate y cuenta que fue de tu vida todo este tiempo. 

Me convertí en viajante comerciando de aquí para allá y sin darme cuenta pasaron muchos años.- sonrió con naturalidad pues mentir era una acción mecánica para él, una segunda naturaleza. 

Si como todos los demás fuimos perdiendo el contacto salvo con el hijo de Enrriqueta que vive a unas calles y July con la que volvimos a retomar contacto ahora que en Australia pusieron telégrafo. Luego del gran incendio del puerto pensamos que había muerto pero un año después nos mandó esa cantidad de dinero. Siempre hablaba de huir a Australia en busca de una vida mejor. 

Sabes que hace unos días nos escribió para contarnos que conoció a alguien y que se casará en navidad o año nuevo si el clima se lo permite porque donde vive diluvia. Dejame ver… sí aquí está. - le entregó el telegrama para que lo leyera y se fijara en su dirección por si quería escribirle ya que en el pasado andaban juntos para todas partes.


	2. TRAVESÍA MARINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cairns nació como ciudad turística en Queensland Australia. A demás de la gran barrera de coral tiene otros grandes atractivos turísticos como una de las selvas más antiguas donde mora el legendario Casuario.

¿Cairns? No conozco esa ciudad, de hecho no conozco nada de Australia más allá que es la nueva colonia estrella del imperio y que tiene animales raros. - comentó fingiendo una sonrisa feliz por la noticia que le sentó como una patada en las costillas porque Él la creyó muerta todos estos años. 

Supongo que nunca te casaste ni siquiera para las apariencias .- comentó con malicia Linette. 

Si supones bien. Aunque hubiera querido no gano lo suficiente como para sostener una familia. - la sonrisa se contrajo luchando por mantener la fachada cordial. 

Todo porque Charlotte descubrió accidentalmente que era un chico y Julia les soltó de golpe el incidente con los estribadores y le agregó "sus tendencias afeminadas con un corazón delicado de doncella". El resto aceptó porque ya se veía como una chica no haría diferencia si se sentía chica. 

Si, es difícil mantener una familia con un solo ingreso pero con esa cara de querubín tan lindo no tardarías en encontrar una niña casadera, acomodada que no le importara hacer la vista gorda siempre que seas discreto y le cumplas de vez en cuando para hacerle hijos. 

No hace falta que haga la vista gorda, afortunadamente solo era una fase, gracias a July con "su apoyo" ahora soy un hombre normal y completamente viril. - les guiñó el ojo derecho y sonrió dando por terminada la visita. 

Charlotte inflo los mofletes en un puchero adorable antes de arremeter contra su madre que espantó sin querer a otro potencial candidato. 

Ciel luego de irse pasó un buen rato riéndose solo como un loco por la calle, hasta que su sonrisa cayó al recordar el contenido del telegrama. Enterarse que todos estos años estaba viva lo desconcertaba porque no sabía que sentir. Lo que si no le gustó es que estaba a punto de casarse y dejarlo atrás como todo el mundo…

Buenos días joven amo.- Mey Rin lo recibió para tomar su abrigo y su sombrero. 

Undertaker estaba sentado en la mesa como un niño regañado esperando por la cena. Desde que murió Sebastian fue Finny el que tomó el relevo haciendo algo comestible. Ver tantos años a Sebastian había rendido sus frutos. 

Oya luces desanimado, cuéntale al abuelo a ver si puede serte de ayuda. 

Solo estaba despidiéndome de gente que conocí y por casualidad me enteré que la primera mujer que tuve no está muerta como pensé sino que vive en Australia y va a casarse para navidad. 

La galleta en la boca abierta cayó en simultaneo a la puerta de la cocina cedió dejando a Mey Rin siendo aplastada por Finny. 

¿Qué significa esa reacción? - su ojo comenzó a contraerse rítmicamente. 

Pero pensé que Ran Mao …. he fracasado como abuelo.- se desinfló como un globo. 

Ran Mao fue la segunda experiencia Consensual que tuve y no fue en vano, aprendí varias cosas que no sabía de como complacer a una dama… gracias. - el rubor tiño sus mejillas pero sin saber muy bien porque se sentía obligado a explicarse a su abuelo/ seguidor. 

Oh me hace feliz serte útil. Habíamos quedado en que tu primer amor está viva, en Australia, a punto de casarse ¿Cuál es el plan?- ya totalmente repuesto esperó ordenes sobre el curso de acción. 

¿El plan? No hay ninguno. 

Joven amo no puede darse por vencido al primer contratiempo, el amor es una guerra solo hay que tener esperanza que todavía tienen una posibilidad. ¡Sálvela de un matrimonio sin amor!- Mey Rin y Finny lo miraron con ojos llorosos. 

Creo que ustedes dos han estado leyendo demasiadas novelas rosas. Que tengo que ir a salvarla de un matrimonio nefasto es una suposición ridícula. Quizás ella esta enamorada del sujeto más genial sobre la tierra… aunque no lo fuera no tengo ningún derecho en entrometerme, no después de convertirme en esto. No tendría nada que ofrecerle. 

Tanto pesimismo no es propio de los Phantomhive. Se supone que nos íbamos de viaje a establecernos fuera de la isla ¿Por qué no hacerlo en un lugar completamente desconocido donde pueda empezar sin fingir una identidad falsa y con muchas oportunidades de negocio….. de paso no haría ningún daño comprobar si todo marcha bien como para no quedar con la inquietud. - Undertaker hizo alarde se unas dotes impresionantes de persuasión demostrando que pertenecían a la misma familia. 

¡Agh! Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago para buscar nuevos mercados para Funtom Co. Mi objetivo es recuperar el posicionamiento y el prestigio que supo tener por años.- su actitud soberbia lo hacía ver adorable a los ojos de Mey Rin y Finny por el sonrojo evidente. 

Bueno mañana iré a tender los contactos para arreglar todo para el viaje. La agonizante Funtom Co será comprada misteriosamente por capitales australianos que la devolverán a su antigua gloria. Por cierto, me imagino que sabe donde iremos.- Undertaker parecía el más emocionado. 

Vamos a Cairns que por suerte ya instalaron el telégrafo; Finny agradecería que la comida no tenga sabor a quemado. 

¡Ah me olvidé! Lo siento joven amo. 

Una travesía de 100 días no era inusual que la gente llevara todos los recuerdos del viejo continente hacia un lugar tan distante como Australia. Un viaje así solo indicaba que los viajeros no podían o no querían volver. Nadie se alarmó cuando las bajas superaron la media por el clima cada vez más húmedo y tropical que traía extraños vahos que se llevaban a los más débiles. 

Cuando los shinigamis llegaban si es que lo hacían solo tenía que permanecer en su camarote y dormir para no ser detectado. Al parecer en aguas internacionales parecía reinar la completa libertad. Bendita sea la burocracia.

Cuando arribaron se sorprendió de estaba ante una ciudad moderna y pujante que ya tenía en vista convertirse en un destino turísticos desde sus inicios. Una traza prolija, con todas las comodidades incluido un hotel de lujo como The Cairns Hotel en Lake Street o su bella estación de trenes que por su arquitectura peculiar sería seguramente preservada como una atracción turística en sí misma. 

Se alojaron en el palaciego hotel mientras buscaron una morada digna de alguien tan distinguido como el Earl Ciel Phantomhive y de paso información del paradero de Julia Mc Clain. 

Saber noticias de ella fue relativamente fácil, una mujer sola, hermosa y con dinero llamaría la atención de la modesta sociedad de Cairns en cuanto llegó. Sin embargo debía verificar si era la misma mujer por ciertas inconsistencias. Los 2500 libras ahorradas que tenía era un buen dinero, pero no creía que fuera suficiente como para montar una pensión para los mineros de la región; para luego expandirse a ser una de las mujeres más ricas de Australia. Según lo que supo vivía en una hacienda a 10 km de la cuidad tan basta que llegaba hasta la meseta de Altherton. 

La Julia que conocía no era ni viuda ni estaba embarazada; en un viaje tan largo no era inusual que alguien que quería empezar de cero asumiera la identidad de algún desdichado (en general su compañero de camarote) que no había logrado sobrevivir a los rigores del mar….

La prioridad fue encontrar una residencia permanente que fuera espacioso para alojar un coche y caballos propios por las distancias extensas. Consiguió un Palacete en lo alto de una colina, lo suficientemente lejos para apreciar la vista donde las aguas diáfanas permitían apreciar una extraña formación paralela a la costa llamada la gran barrera de coral y lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad para dar una vuelta si le daba hambre. 

Los amplios arcos que sostenían las terrazas que envolvían 360º la luminosa y moderna residencia transmitía el estilo de vida relajado y alegre de la ciudad. Los tonos claros en marfil y celeste pastel invitaban a ingresar la brisa fresca del mar y la luz del sol fundiendo el interior y el exterior como si de un palacio en el cielo se tratara. Algo irónico porque ahora sería el hogar de un demonio y un segador sombrío. 

Se alegraba de haber traído lo esencial ya que sus anteriores posesiones no combinaban demasiado con su solemnidad asfixiante. Sin embargo no pudo abandonar sus juegos de sillones de respaldo alto, ni su escritorio o el juego de dormitorio heredado de sus padres. 

Sin embargo el vestuario era otro cantar y debía ser reformado ya que los géneros pesados no eran adecuados para el clima tropical y estaba atrapado en unos pocos conjuntos de verano. Mey Rin y Finny debían tener nueva ropa de trabajo abandonando los colores oscuros en favor de los claros debido a la radiación solar. Las sombrillas eran más gruesas que las usadas en Inglaterra y de uso obligatorio como los sombreros si no se quería sufrir quemaduras de sol. 

Al día siguiente bajaron a la ciudad y la tienda más distinguida fue el destino para conseguir el nuevo vestuario de Mey Rin de algodón y lino en color marfil y lleno de puntillas que lo hacia ver más como una enagua que se usaba con un medio corsé debajo para que no sea necesario agregar más capas de tela. 

Ciel no se hallaba ya adulto vistiéndose de celeste, lavanda porque estaba más familiarizado con el gris y los colores tierra que tuvieron que limitarse a la gama más clara porque le fue imposible soportar sus trajes oscuros. Tuvo el buen tino de elegir la misma tienda en que estaba confeccionando el traje de novia de la eminente Julia Mc Clain. 

La mujer que de regentear una humilde posada a ser dueña de la hacienda más grande de la colonia con 30 mil cabezas de ganado y 2km de plantaciones de caña de azúcar. Su bebé más reciente era la destiladora donde elaboraban Ron y aguardientes varios con distintas mezclas de hierbas aromáticas a los que atribuían incluso usos medicinales. Tan ilustre dama no podía tener otro prometido que Harry Mallow, actual presidente de la cámara portuaria y miembro de unas de las familias más encumbradas de Australia. 

Dígame Lord Phantomhive ¿Qué asunto tendría usted tan distinguido recién llegado con la Sra. Mc Clain? Le recuerdo que ahora es una mujer comprometida. - la dueña miró a este mozo tan elegante y apuesto con todos los atributos de un seductor caza fortunas. 

Si es la Julia que busco…. Si es mi Julia no dudo que pronto lo sabrá. Lamentablemente cuando nos desencontramos no fue la única mujer en abordar el vapor a Australia con el mismo nombre. - sonrió viendo la sospecha de la mujer casi como si le leyera la mente. Desde que se convirtió en demonio podía reconocer cada emoción con un color, gusto y olor característicos. 

Para nadie en Cairns era secreto que Julia llegó a costas australianas con un embarazo de 5 meses y medio. Según la historia oficial recién casada perdió a su esposo en el gran incendio del puerto donde ambos trabajaban hace 13 años atrás. Algunos le creyeron, otros no pero a lo largo y ancho de Australia aparecieron testigos oculares que confirmaron la tragedia que se extendió no solo por los galpones, sino por casas aledañas y algunas embarcaciones atracadas. También no pocos que conocieron a Julia en sus tiempos de estribadora de los galpones de Funtom Co. Y del muchachito que la seguía como una sombra. Con el tiempo su conducta de dama recatada, su hábil manejo en los negocios y todo su dinero harían lo propio. 

La dueña empezó a sudar frío, cuando recordó durante las pruebas mientras decidían el color, que Julia se opuso a usar el blanco por ser su segundo enlace decantándose por el gris plata. Picada por la curiosidad preguntó por detalles de su primer esposo. 

Ahora, viendo al hombre relatar que su Julia se había lanzado a rescatar unos documentos del fuego y que pensaron que había muerto porque encontraron a un cuerpo calcinado junto a su abrigo y una joya que le había regalado, tuvo presente que se avecinaban problemas. 

Si usted tuviera un foto joven señor quizás podría decirle si es la misma mujer. 

Lamentablemente no tengo ninguna. En esa época no teníamos fortuna y la única foto que existe debe estar en poder de la propia Julia.

Disculpe mi impertinencia, hasta el día de hoy todavía es costoso tomarse una fotografía y solo se reserva para los difuntos.- forzó una sonrisa para ocultar el repentino malestar que sentía la mujer. 

En cuanto se retiró el séquito de recién llegados el resto de las dependientas se apelotonó en un enjambre al rededor de la dueña. 

Madame acaso el caballero de recién no será…..

Probablemente desde que tiene la misma cara que los mellizos. Solo Dios sabe que que pasará con esa boda. 

No me extrañaría que el muy sinvergüenza fingiera su muerte para abandonar a la pobre infeliz con la barriga llena y ahora que se enteró del dinero aparece para reclamar una tajada.- la más antigua de todas suspiró pues no sería el primer caso. 

Que pesimista. También puede ser que lo dieron por muerto por error mientras que fue trasladado inconsciente al hospital donde despertó semanas después sin recordar nada por lo que una enfermera se aprovechó para hacerse pasar por su novia. Justo antes de casarse con la impostora recordó quién era y que tenía una esposa esperando por el. Recordó que emigrarían a Australia y se embarcó en búsqueda de su verdadero amor dejando a la enfermera devastada en el puerto. - la más joven dejó volar libre su imaginación sin ser consciente de las miradas de burlas de sus compañeras. 

Si es así como explicas que tardara tantos años en buscarla. 

Pues… este… quizás si se casó con la enfermera ¿y esperó a enviudar?

No hay forma y deberían prohibirse esas novelas rosas tan de moda porque dejan tontas a las jovencitas como tú. - acotó la más antigua que al tener más experiencia de vida era más cínica. 

Joven amo creo que no fue correcto haberlo comentado con esa mujer, no sabemos si es ella y podríamos perjudicar la reputación de una mujer importante.- Mey Rin estaba asustada por la falta de cautela con la que actuaba su amo. 

No veo el problema cuando ella misma dijo que era viuda. Si su "esposo" reaparece con vida ¿no es mejor que lo haga antes de la boda? Si fuera después sería acusada de bigamia. De todas formas el jueves suele llevar personalmente su lote de cabezas de ganado al mercado central. Solo tengo que sentarme a tomar mi té allí para descubrir si es mi Julia o no. según sea el caso pensaré el castigo adecuado.- sonrió en forma maliciosa mientras llegaban a la dirección donde Undertaker pensaba instalar su funeraria. 

¡Yuju! Earl venga a darme su opinión de mi brillante idea.- Undertaker se contoneó como si tuviera una convulsión. 

Ciel lo miró con una mueca de disgusto y rápido se dio la vuelta para retirarse antes que alguien pueda asociarlo con esta vergüenza. Su intensión se vio coartada por la llave en el cuello mientras era llevado a la rastra al interior sin que escatimara en morritos. 

A diferencia de otras veces la luz solar le quitaba la ambientación de película de terror, quedando en una escena cómica por la forma en la que Mey Rin y Finny mordían sus mejillas por dentro. 

¿Y bien que le parece mi idea desde su punto de vista de experimentado hombre de negocios? - pinchó con sus largas uñas el moflete que se negaba de soltar la grasa de bebé acentuando su parecido con su madre y dándole menos edad de la que tenía realmente. 

No se para que me preguntas si tu siempre fuiste la mano detrás del éxito comercial de mi hermano…. Creo que es una buena idea. Las casas con cada vez más pequeñas y la gente vive alejada una de otras. 

¿Y la idea del nuevo cementerio? Lo diseñé lindo, sería una pena arruinar el paisaje por un cementerio tradicional. La gente no solo visitará 5 minutos a sus difuntos, querrán quedarse a pasar la tarde. 

Undertaker solo intenta mantenerlo en el espacio de lo solemne, se supone que es un lugar donde la gente va a rendir un homenaje. 

¿Localizó a la famosa Julia? 

Podré ver si es ella el jueves cuando vaya al mercado central para vender su lote de ganado. Más tarde tiene una nueva cita para la última prueba de su vestido de novia. 

Ciel tomaba su refrigerio de media mañana. Su tradicional te fue reemplazado por un licuado de plátano con hielo y un sándwich de jamón, queso y huevo con papas francesas. El no era el único curioso sentado en la terraza de la elegante Confitería. Era un paseo obligado de turistas porque el ingreso de tantas cabezas de ganado era un espectáculo en si mismo. 

El portón de la gigantesca plaza de toros se abrió y 200 cabezas entraron en tropel para amontonarse en los abrevaderos dispuestos en el centro. Corriendo en círculos 3 vaqueros saludaban a la multitud reunida mientras lanzaban sus sombreros al aire intercambiándolos en complicadas piruetas para el espectáculo.

En un acto impulsivo se acercó a la baranda para cerciorarse que sus ojos no estaban jugando extraños trucos con él. La larga cabellera rojo fuego atada en una coleta baja era la de July. Sin embargo su conmoción se debía a sus acompañantes: un niño y una niña de 12 años con sus mismos ojos y el extraño color de cabello que distinguía a los de su familia. 

Vivir y morir como el último Phantomhive fue todo este tiempo una mentira. El linaje Phantomhive estaba más vivo que nunca aunque esos mellizos desconocieron sus orígenes. 

Cuando supo que había una Julia pero que tenía 2 hijos, se preparó para la posibilidad que fuera otra mujer. La idea que July quedara en cinta de sus escasos acoples era descabellada ya que pensaba que todavía no había comenzado con la pubertad. En esa época apenas había comenzado a llamarle la atención ciertas partes de la anatomía femenina. Todavía no le había cambiado la voz aunque esta fuera más grave, y carecía de vello en sus zonas púdicas. Parece que a la naturaleza le gusta sorprender a los hombres de vez en cuando desafiando lo que creían inamovible, frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba de que fue capaz de concebir siendo tan joven. Además era imposible negarlos cuando eran dos copias al carbón de su cara. 

Hizo un esfuerzo para terminar su consumición. Cuando llegó el camarero con la cuenta le preguntó como podía hablar en persona con uno de los vendedores de ganado y este le indicó que donde observaban la subasta de su producto antes de recibir el pago de los oferentes. 

Cuando ingresó Julia con sus mellizos quedó estática en el medio de la sala casi vacía. Un fantasma de su pasado, alguien a que esperó jamás volver a cruzar sus caminos… Peter Sutcliff no, El Conde Ciel Phantomhive había ido hasta el fin del mundo para reclamar su venganza cuando aprovechó el incendio para robar la caja repleta de 15 mil libras esterlinas y largarse de Londres para iniciar una nueva vida con una fuerte cantidad en efectivo que le permitió adquirir un techo e iniciar su prospero negocio. 

Hace 13 años y 1 mes con 12 días antes del incendio…..

Oye jefe entiendo que quiera ganar más que esta miseria pero cada vez me es más difícil hacer cerrar los números. Sea más considerado por su gente que nos pone en peligro a todos. Si nuestro empleador lo descubre ¡no quiero imaginar lo que hará con nosotros! - July estaba alarmada cuando se enteró que faltaba más que peluches y dulces, pues dentro Iba camuflado armas y drogas. 

Callate mujer no te creas tanto porque sabes leer y contar un poco. Todas deberían quedarse en casa para cocinar a su hombre y darles hijos. Voy hacer que el crio parchado te remplace. Tu no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer. Tu Peter eres hombre y entiendes lo que necesito… - Turner el encargado de los negocios legales e ilegales había caído en un espiral de alcohol y apuestas. En ese momento arrastraba las sílabas haciendo difícil entenderlo.

Vamos July no sea tan rígida, el Sr. Turner merece su diversión además que la actual cabeza de la familia Phantomhive es a penas un crío. Ni siquiera debe apañarselas para ir al baño solo.- Xui Cheng, un miembro de segunda jerarquía de la mafia china y el encargado de levantar las apuestas rió junto con los hombres presentes. 

Justamente que sea un niño sin adultos que le pongan un freno es lo que me preocupa. Viniendo de donde viene puede llegar a ser extremadamente cruel porque tan joven lo más probable que no considere la vida de sus trabajadores como algo importante. No con todo el dinero que tiene. ¿Qué pasa si tiene pereza de investigar y decide incendiar el galpón con nosotros dentro? Seríamos una perdida mínima, o peor si manda a su mayordomo asesino a liquidarnos a todos como les sucedió a los Ferro o a los Lee. 

Bah los ricos son más inteligentes en mantener a sus mujeres en la casa preñadas. Si las dejas se meterán y opinaran en cosas que no entienden.- Turner tomó otro sorbo de su licor barato y adulterado. 

July antes de contestar en forma violenta como lo hacía con el resto, decidió retirarse hasta que se le pasara la furia. 

Oye July espera tenemos que hablar.- Peter corrió tras ella a lo largo del muelle. 

Dejame a ver si entiendo… Turner hace algo tan estúpido como robarle al patrón para financiar sus vicios. ¿Por qué lo cubres si es tan egoísta que no le importa su gente? No veo que te beneficie en algo. 

Ay Peter no espero que lo entiendas pero yo estoy muy agradecida con Turner. Cuando escapé de la casa de acogida lo hice con lo puesto, vestida de niña sola en la noche por la calle. Él fue el único que me tendió una mano sin segundas intenciones. Me llevó a su casa me hizo un lugar con su esposa y su hija. Pese a que tengo instrucción mínima en ninguna tienda me tomaban de dependienta si no les mostraba un diploma que no tenía o esa es la excusa que inventaban porque no me extrañaría que haya sido por mi color de cabello. Turner me dio hasta un trabajo decente sin necesidad de prostituirme. - lanzó una piedra al agua haciendo sapitos. 

¿Por qué escapaste del orfanato si las hermanas te enseñaban? 

Las monjas no son tan buenas como quieren hacer creer. A los 14 años ya era lo suficientemente grande para que saliera a trabajar, el problema es la clase de trabajo que obligan hacer a las huerfanitas… el benefactor era un tal Conde Burtton que seleccionaba a jovencitas para que sirvan en su mansión para que vayan a entretener las entrepiernas de sus amigos. No critico a las mujeres que lo hacen pero ...¡hay que tener estómago para que un viejo gordo y sucio se te suba encima para excretar sus fluidos dentro tuyo! 

Ciel dio un respingo al recordar su propia experiencia. - que desilusión había escuchado que tenía muchas obras de caridad pesé que era distinto. 

Todos los nobles son iguales y el perro guardián es el peor de todos, tan joven y metido hasta la nariz en mierda, espero ya haberme largado a Australia cuando crezca. Vaya a saber que perversiones desarrollará cuando alcance la madurez sexual…. Pero ahora te aseguro que nos aplastará a todos como moscas cuando se entere de esto. Si quieres ir mándame una carta y te espero.- sonrió pese al tono sombrío de la conversación pues siempre se recuperaba si mantenía la esperanza de tener una vida mejor. 

Pero él no necesariamente tiene que ser tan malo. Escuché que otros nobles atacaron a su familia y quizás tenga a los plebeyos en más consideración. - intentó defenderse porque repentinamente no le agradaba tanto que July sintiera tanta aversión a su identidad real. 

Julia pasó 3 minutos enteros riendo tan fuerte que le dolía el estómago. 

Peter gracias por elevar mi ánimo. Te juro que no fue mi intención burlarme de ti, solo que no creí que con tu edad todavia creyeras en santa. 

¡No soy un ingenuo! - la miró con ojos como si quisiera ahogarla en el muelle donde estaban. 

Si las cosas fueran así el mundo sería mejor. Lo que le sucedió debió haberlo llenado de odio, si a mí me hubiera pasado sentiría lo mismo. Pero si recuerdas la historia por un mes lo dieron por muerto hasta que alguien lo rescató. Un mes entero con alguien que no estuvo invitándole a tomar el te con masitas. Encima escuché que es un niño llamativamente bonito y tu sabes lo que casi te pasa a ti Peter. 

Esa parte no me la sabía.- mintió desviando la mirada. 

En el orfanato vi niños que si bien no eran huérfanos pero estaban ahí porque sus padres o abuelos abusaban de ellos. A varios los vi convertirse en hombres solo para ser colgados en la horca porque repetían el ciclo. Dentro de unos años cuando al Earl Phantomhive le comience a crecer vello ahí, nadie se acordará de Jack el destripador. Vamos vuelve a casa que se está poniendo frío. - le acarició la cabeza. Esa noche llegó a la pensión ebria, pero no tanto como para no recordar nada de lo que hizo después. 

Hace 13 años en la noche del incendio…..

No jefe por favor no lo haga. Entiendo su dolor pero no lo haga, no está solo nos tiene todavía a nosotros ¿no es cierto muchachos? 

Los apostadores se habían cobrado la deuda de juego con su esposa y su hija. Las mujeres humilladas y deshonradas tomaron la drástica determinación de cometer un doble suicidio. Ahora todos los estribadores intentaban darle ánimo para que no se incendiara a lo bonzo. 

Cuando finalmente desistió, el diablo metió la cola, o mejor dicho el cuchillo de plata produciendo una chispa, cuando Turner bloqueó con la esclava de plata, y el galpón comenzó a arder. 

Ups, que contratiempo. Tendré que apresurarme para remediar esto, el conde no acepta otra cosa más que la perfección.- el mayordomo ajustó sus guantes blancos con sus ojos resplandeciendo inhumanamente. Los estribadores corrieron en estampida para no ser eliminados. 

July corrió en la dirección opuesta donde estaba la caja fuerte repleta de efectivo. 15 mil libras que si no las rescataba se quemarían como su oportunidad de huir a Australia. Se tapó la boca para evitar desmayarse con el humo. Corrió el cadáver de Parker y abrió la caja con la combinación que memorizó del jefe. Cargó el dinero en dos bolsos pesados y cuando intentó escapar por la ventana se deshizo de su tapado para no quedar atrapada con los vidrios. 

Huyó de la oficina justo a tiempo sin desmayarse con el humo y cargando los bolsos pesados con la fuerza de la que estaba tan orgullosa como buena escocesa de pura sepa. Cuando iba alejándose a un sitio seguro vio a Peter entrar apresurado y muy molesto al interior del galpón vociferando groserías de grueso calibre al tal Sebastian (que resultó ser el mayordomo cuando se asomó por la ventana). El mayordomo se disculpaba por el error y el otro le reclamaba por el dinero hecho cenizas en la administración. Fue cuando lo comprendió. Peter no era Peter sino el mismísimo perro guardián, su jefe. 

“Mierda no puedes volver a la pensión porque estarás muerta cuando descubran que lo robaste. Para él es un vuelto pero dinero es dinero. Si no fuera poco todo lo que tu gran bocota dijo de él… tengo que irme a Australia ahora mismo.”

July robó al pasar por un pub un abrigo de un tipo demasiado ebrio para notar su ausencia. Con el dinero de la cartera compró en un almacén de ramos generales, una valija donde metió el dinero de los bolsos cuando se dirigió al vestidor para colocarse unas mudas de ropa que pagó por adelantado para que el vendedor no molestara por la valija. 

Subió al camarote de segunda clase del vapor que alquiló para ella sola. Un sentimiento de zozobra la invadió cuando notó la falta de uno de sus pendientes (el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre) y la cadenita que Peter le regaló para su cumpleaños número 17….

Ciel le sonreía mientras sostenía la cadena que contenía junto al corazón de plata pura con una llave atravesándolo y el pendiente perdido. 

Fue mucho tiempo pero al fin te encontré July mi "querida esposa". Te agradezco haber realizado un estupendo trabajo criando a mis hijos sola. Me imagino que pensaste que había muerto en el incendio… luego te fuiste a una tierra extraña, debe haber sido duro. Cuando encontré tus cosas pensé que el cadáver carbonizado era el tuyo. Cuando fui a la pensión y encontré todas tus cosas incluido tus ahorros estaba devastado. 

Solo recientemente tuve el valor de regresar a la pensión donde encontré a Madame Linette y a la pequeña Charlotte y me enteré que estabas muy viva.- se acercó con calma para tomarle la mano y devolverle lo que le pertenecía. 

Mamá ¿y ahora que pasará con Harry? Si tu esposo… si nuestro padre está vivo ya no puedes casarte.- la niña miró a su madre que todavía no se había recuperado. 

Cuando me mostraste esa foto porque te pregunté como era nuestro padre y nos decías que eramos su calco…. Lo que no asocié es que mi madre es una asalta cunas.- acotó el muchacho mirando a su madre y a su padre que lucía de 20 años. 

¡Travis! Más respeto que soy tu madre. Además son solo 2 años y unos meses de diferencia, no son tantos. 

Sra. Mc Clain ya está listo el dinero.- un empleado se asomó tímido no encontrando el momento adecuado para intervenir. 

Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos mamá, me imagino que tienen mucho para hablar. Vamos Catt. - los mellizos entraron a la oficina. 

Estoy tan orgulloso, nuestros hijos ya están aprendiendo el manejo de su patrimonio a una edad tan temprana.- Ciel sonreía feliz ya que veía mucho de él en sus hijos. 

Australia es una tierra peligrosa donde nunca uno sabe cuando puede morir, quiero que estén preparados por si acaso Pet…. No, disculpe mi descortesía Conde Phantomhive. 

Sospechaba que habías sido tu la que robaste la caja fuerte pero me sorprende que hayas descubierto mi verdadera identidad ¿cuándo fue que lo supiste? - le acarició con la mano enguantada la mejilla. 

La noche del incendio te vi entrar al galpón y hablar con tu mayordomo. Me dí cuenta quién eras realmente y pesé que era buena idea desaparecer del mapa. - se tocó el vientre en un acto reflejo. - voy a devolverte el dinero con intereses actualizados, haz de cuenta que fue un préstamo, no tenemos que hacer un drama de una suma tan pequeña.

Creeme que no estoy molesto ni vine buscando venganza antes y menos ahora que se el verdadero motivo. En retrospectiva hiciste lo correcto, no era un buen hombre y tenía demasiados enemigos como para protegerlos a todos. Vine a buscarte porque solucioné todas las cuentas pendientes, ahora soy libre para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en que no los vi crecer "esposa". - Ciel sonrió en forma condescendiente y la besó en los labios suavemente en el momento que sus hijos salían con los sacos de dinero. 

Me alegro que hayan arreglado tan rápido sus diferencias, pero ahora nos queda el lío con Harry Mallow y ese vestido de novia que no vas a usar.- Travis miró a su progenitor en forma penetrante como si quisiera leer su mente. 

No solo Travis, la niña llamada Catterine también lo miraba con recelo. Cuando era pequeña le pedía a su madre que le consiguiera un nuevo papá. Cuando cumplieron los 10 se resignaron conformándose con un padre que los amó pero que la vida lo había arrebatado en forma prematura. Ahora con 12 años y que comenzaban a tomar decisiones en los negocios entendieron de la negativa de su madre a casarse hasta que ellos tuvieran la capacidad de manejar su patrimonio por su cuenta. 

Fogueados en el mundo adulto, encontrar a tu padre tantos años después, cuando tu madre se partió el lomo trabajando para asegurarse de dejarles un buen porvenir. Justo cuando se había convertido en la mujer más rica de Australia… demasiada casualidad, demasiado conveniente. 

Ese vestido no tiene porque desperdiciarse, podemos aprovechar para casarnos aquí también. Sería inmoral que vivamos todos juntos luego de tanto tiempo sin regularizarlo. Además es obligatorio para darles mi apellido, sigo siendo oficialmente el Conde Phantomhive después de todo y necesito herederos legítimos. 

Mi madre siempre nos dijo que nuestro padre se llamaba Peter Sutcliff y que era otro estibador como ella…. Dudo que hayas venido del otro lado del mundo solo para que sepamos que estás vivo y todo fue una broma para ti. - Catterine lo miró con desprecio porque lo más probable fue que era uno de esos tipos de apellido venido a menos que fue atraído por el rumor de la fortuna de los Mc Clain, que recuperar a la familia que hizo a un lado. 

Catterine, Travis entiendo que desconfíen de mi solo porque vengo 13 años después con una sonrisa. En realidad me enorgullecen que demuestren su aptitud de asumir las obligaciones de la familia, pero preferiría que me acompañaran a un lugar más privado para discutir asuntos familiares.- señaló al resto de ganaderos que entraban a recibir sus pagos de la subasta. 

La noticia se corrió como un reguero de pólvora, nadie que viera al elegante caballero podía dudar que era el padre de los mellizos de Julia y esta no estaba tan viuda como pensó. Su matrimonio con el presidente de la Cámara portuaria se cancelaba sobre la hora. 

Tampoco nadie dejó de comentar que como se fueron en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos mientras que Travis fue en su propio corcel tirando de las riendas de los caballos de su madre y su hermana. 

En menos de 1 hora la noticia llegó al novio plantado sobre la aparición del marido de Julia. Fue hacia la tienda donde Julia tenía su cita mientras la dueña lo esperaba para hablar en privado en su oficina. 

Así que no es un caza fortunas… el palacete de la colina es por lejos la propiedad más cara de todo Cairns.- Travis silbó cuando reconoció el lugar y una mueca amarga se instaló en su rostro. 

La familia Pembrooke recibieron en sus salones lo más selecto: aristócratas, ricos comerciantes, políticos; pero no a su madre a la que calificaban de perdida licenciosa. Ellos eran los bastados de un don nadie. Cuanta ironía cuando fue su padre quien terminó comprando la hacienda mientras que los Pembrooke se ahogaban en la banca rota. 

¿Qué pasa con esa mueca, acaso mi casa no es de tu agrado?- Ciel estaba desconcertado ya que creía tener un buen ojo para los negocios. 

No es eso, es la gente que antes vivía allí. A mamá la llamaban zorra perdida y a nosotros los mellizos bastardos.- Catterine contestó por su madre. 

Lo siento, hubiera dado toda mi fortuna por haberme enterado antes de su existencia y donde estaban.- Ciel se disculpó besando la mano de su hija cuando la ayudó a salir del carruaje. 

Catt se sonrojó repentinamente abochornado porque un hombre guapo le había besado la mano. Molesta consigo misma retiró la mano en forma brusca porque tuvo esa reacción pese a que ese hombre guapo era su propio padre. 

Tu no creas que te aceptaremos así de fácil como nuestro padre solo porque te comportas amable y tienes una casa linda.

Ciel sonrió cuando la vio adelantarse con porte altivo y rostro serio como solía comportarse a su misma edad. - “Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor a Sebastian”. 

Es lógico que estén enojados, el padre que habían idealizado en realidad no existe y vienen a descubrir de forma desagradable que todo fue producto de un momento de aburrimiento en la vida del Gran Conde Ciel Phantomhive. 

No fuiste un momento de diversión. Tu fuiste la primera mujer que elegí y durante 12 años fuiste la única. Admito que no debí precipitarme cuando se suponía que estaba en una misión de encubierto, pero en mi defensa tu me tentaste dejando que viera lo que no debía, yo a esa edad ya era un hombre. 

Eras un mocoso atrevido que te aprovechaste que estaba borracha y medio dormida, incluso los mellizos que son menores son una pulgada y media más altos de lo que eras en ese entonces.

Fue tu culpa por colocarte en una situación tan vulnerable, fuiste descuidada. Igual disfrutaste cada instante de placer que te dio este mocoso atrevido. Te recuerdo que no hice esos dos hijos solo.- le tomó por el codo y le susurró al oído para que los niños no escucharan cosas de adultos. 

Mey Rin bajó demasiado rápido las escaleras tropezando con sus propios pies y bajando los dos últimos peldaños sobre su trasero. Adolorida se levantó y fue a la puerta principal para recibir al joven amo. Cuando la abrió tuvo un momento de confusión cuando vio al joven amo tan pequeño y con un disfraz de cowboy. Como con las nuevas gafas veía perfectamente no lo dudó un segundo y se abalanzó a estrechar con un abrazo llorando al joven amo que se había encogido. 

Perdóneme joven amo, se encogió por no alimentarse lo suficiente.- balbuceó con dificultad. 

El niño sorprendido no reaccionó en ese momento pero cuando pudo entender lo que decía la criada, esbozó una sonrisa y decidió seguirle el juego abrazándola para disfrutar de la sensación de los pechos enormes contra su torso todavía estrecho. 

¡Oye pervertida suelta a mi hermano! - Catt corrió por las escaleras hecha una fiera para defender la castidad de su hermano. 

“Catt por favor no necesito que me defiendas tanto”. - Travis suspiró no sin antes que sus manos resbalen accidentalmente por el trasero de Mey Rin que con un grito se separó del niño con expresión de diablillo. 

Idiota ¿De dónde sacaste que me encogí por no comer? Soy un ser vivo no una prenda. Sebastian tenía razón cuando decía que el problema no eran tus ojos sino tu cerebro incapaz de pensar.- Ciel entró mirándola con desprecio. 

lo...lo..lo siento joven amo.- se disculpo con una reverencia. 

Solo amo de ahora en adelante así me llamaran. Sería ridículo que sigan haciéndolo ahora que soy un adulto y padre de familia.- se quitó el saco y el sombrero que Finny recibió. 

Me alegro tanto por usted joven amo, encontró a quién buscaba y se enteró que tenía una familia.- Finnian comenzó a tener los ojos llorosos. 

Sin reflexionar demasiado se abalanzó sobre su amo, mientras Ciel protestó llamándolo pesado y haciendo palanca con los brazos luciendo bastante molesto. 

Tal parece que te guardan mucho cariño. Esperaba otra cosa.- Julia ingresó dejando su sombrero en el perchero de la entrada. 

Por supuesto Sra. Julia el jo…. El amo siempre fue muy generoso con nosotros y amable. Nos dio una vida distinta y por él daríamos la vida. 

No necesito que mueran me basta conque traigan algo fresco ¿o pretenden que mis invitados mueran de sed? - se sentó en la butaca de respaldo alto e indicó que tomaran asiento con un gesto elegante de la mano. 

Travis y Catt se sentaron junto a su madre intimidados por el aura señorial del palacete tan distinto de su rancho, más rustico y pequeño. 

Mey Rin trajo una jarra con agua fresca sin tropezar ni derramar nada como lo hizo desde que Sebastian murió. Aun así Ciel proscribió la limonada desde que la ultima vez confundió la sal con la azúcar. Cuando termino de servir se retiró con una reverencia. 

Bien como saben mi nombre no es Peter Sutcliff sino Ciel Phantomhive antiguo perro guardián de la reina y ex conde o no, porque si bien las tierras volvieron a la corona mi título jamás fue revocado. Ahora que Eduardo VII actualmente es el rey y sería el quien lo decidiría…. Pero consideré mas importante recuperar a mi familia que reclamar un estado que no me interesa.   
Los Phantomhive fuimos desde tiempos de Isabel I una agencia secreta encargada de espionaje, inteligencia y limpieza de cualquiera que atenta contra la monarquía y orden en el imperio. Actualmente digamos que estoy en mis primeras vacaciones. 

¿Y eso que tendría que ver que le hayas mentido a nuestra madre?

Travis, los Phantomhive a parte tenemos otra tarea: mantenemos el mundo criminal bajo control recaudando tributos para la corona que se destina a fondos reservados. En ese momento noté un faltante en una de mis cajas y mi mano derecha se encontraba demasiado ocupado con un caso. Terminé yendo a investigar solo por lo que tenía que presentarme con una identidad falsa. Mi molesto mayordomo decidió intervenir sin mi autorización ocasionando un incendio por su forma de actuar descuidada. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con su madre y nunca supe que estaba en cinta… pensé que había muerto en el incendio. 

Entonces porqué te fuiste escapando de Inglaterra? - Catt miró a su madre. 

Porqué el día del incendio descubrí su verdadera identidad. Tenía mi sospecha sobre mi estado pero siempre fui tan irregular que no esta segura. Además su padre era tan joven que era baja la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Aunque no hubiera estado embarazada habría tomado la misma decisión, todas las cosas que sabía del Earl Phantomhive eran terribles….

Catterine tu madre hizo lo correcto. Yo no soy un buen hombre, en ese momento era incluso más egoísta. Solo estaba interesado en obtener mi venganza contra los que quisieron erradicar al linaje Phantomhive. Ustedes como mis hijos se habrían convertido automáticamente en objetivos y…

y al ser una mujer plebeya y soltera la habrías obligado a abortar como acostumbran hacer los nobles. ¿Sabías que así es como falleció nuestra abuela? - completó Travis. 

No, no lo sabía y lo siento. Es probable que se lo hubiera pedido y algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido toda la eternidad… al año siguiente tuve un accidente que me dejó estéril. 

Lo sabía. Ahora como no puedes darles hijos a tu esposa noble vienes tras los bastardos que tuviste por ahí para que se hicieran cargo de tus negocios sucios.- Catt se puso a la defensiva. 

Que acusaciones tan ligeras Catterine, no tengo ninguna esposa noble y segundo no supe hasta que los vi en la subasta que eran míos. Por último no necesito ni siquiera tener contacto con ustedes, simplemente los nombro en mi testamento reconociéndolos como hijos y listo. Nadie lo objetaría al verlos.- Ciel la miró con frialdad mientras partía molesto un cubo con los dientes por la acusación injusta. 

Al ver y percibir el aura amenazante ambos niños abrazaron a su madre entendiendo el porque su madre sintió tanto temor al saber la verdadera identidad. 

Bueno esa es toda la historia, los niños agradecen su tiempo valioso, ahora si nos disculpa tenemos asuntos que atender.- Julia se puso de pie marcando el fin de la reunión apurada por como reaccionaron los niños. 

Un momento no es la forma correcta de despedirse como si fuéramos extraños. Vengan niños y despidansen de papá como corresponde.- sin levantarse de su sillón les indicó que se acercaran. 

Los mellizos miraron a su madre que les indicó que lo hicieran. Cada uno recibió un beso en la mejilla y una caricia en la cabeza y un deseo de verlos pronto. 

Ahora mamá acercate no seas tan tímida. 

July miró la sonrisa, la misma que le hacía Peter y se acercó dubitativa cuando Ciel se puso de pie y le plantó un beso en los labios como en los viejos tiempos cuando ambos medían varios centímetros menos.


	3. Ser padre no es fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración segun actualización la suma que July le robó a Ciel en realidad era una cantidad bestial de dinero para cualquier ciudadano común (como unos 6.000 millones de dólares a dinero de hoy) por lo que dice Artur en el Libro del asesinato es muy cierto: Ciel era más que millonario, era asquerosamente rico si sumamos todo su patrimonio.

¿Y ahora que vamos hacer mamá? Harry es el menor de nuestros problemas. Esta situación a quién más perjudica es a nosotros, no quiero que ese tipo sea mi padre me da miedo.- Travis posicionó su semental al lado de la yegua de su madre. 

¿Creen que al ser presidente de la cámara portuaria nos obstaculice la distribución de la materia prima y los destilados? - Catt adelantó su capón para ser incluida en la conversación. 

Sería una tontería si lo hace y quiero creer que Harry no es así, pero los hombres son impredecibles cuando se pone en entredicho su orgullo. Espero que no preste oído a tanta opiniones en especial las de su madre. Si lo hace impulsaremos el ferrocarril y los sacaremos por Darwin que con gusto recibirán nuestros productos.- July planeó posibles estrategias para afrontar la tormenta. 

Vamos a tener que ir a la tienda por el vestido y ver en que están los preparativos…. Cuanto gasto inútil de dinero.- Travis resopló porque tan sobre la fecha no había posibilidad de cancelar con daño mínimo y tendrían que asumir el costo total del servicio. 

Luego vamos hablar con Harry para que sepa de la situación por mi propia boca, sería peor posponerlo cuando seguramente toda Cairns ya lo sepa. Su padre no fue el hombre más discreto del mundo. 

Julia nunca pensó que su mentira blanca para preservar a sus hijos ocasionaría este desastre. Por otro lado Ciel sacaba provecho de ello y parecía decidido a reclamarlos como suyos. Cuando le ofreció dinero no se retractó. Sus sentimientos también eran un lío porque había desarrollado sentimientos por Harry a lo largo de los años, luego de su insistente cortejo un año después que viniera a Cairns. También estaba la oposición de su familia que no estaba de acuerdo que estuviera detrás de una viuda con dos hijos pequeños. 

Harry era un hombre amable, galante y honesto (a veces demasiado por las enemistades que supo ganar), era todo lo contrario a Ciel. Con su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos celeste claro le daban el aspecto de hombre accesible pese a su posición. No iba a negar que para los estándares normales era un hombre atractivo, de aspecto rudo y centro tierno que lo hacía lucir como el héroe de un Western. Lo más importante quería y respetaba a sus hijos que lo vieron como modelo al igual que J.J su capataz.

Julia le tenía mucho cariño y le dolía verlo perjudicado. Por otro lado estaba Peter/ Ciel quien fue su primer amor, con una pasión que nunca más llegó a sentir por nadie. También fue su desilusión mas grande y juró que nunca más se precipitaría para no cometer el mismo error. En los dos meses y medio en los que convivieron las 24 hs , le entregó su confianza su alma y su cuerpo. Ciega ante las misteriosas desapariciones y las incoherencias en su comportamiento, todo porque estaba locamente enamorada y desesperada por algo de cariño.

Verlo convertido en un hombre adulto le renovó sensaciones que creía inexistentes y que había matado al aferrarse al dolor que le causó. Pasó por todas y cada una de las etapas del duelo en su travesía de 100 días. La ropa oscura de luto riguroso que eligió por practicidad se confundió con un luto real que nadie dudó que era una viuda. Ella se sentía una porque la noche del incendio Peter Sutcliff murió. 

Llegó con una hora de retraso a su cita y la hicieron pasar directo a la oficina. 

Julia en que lío te has metido niña, no creo que haya alguna mujer que quisiera estar en tu lugar, no una con la cabeza sobre los hombros. 

Madame Standford esto parece una pesadilla. Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando se me apareció en el mercado. Yo ya lo lloré y sepulté hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que finalmente decidí rehacer mi vida de la mano de un buen hombre, se aparece vivo y coleando para impedir el matrimonio y reclamar a sus hijos como suyos. 

Si me lo imaginé cuando estuvo el martes por aquí comprando ropa para él y sus criados. Tus mellizos destacan tanto en lo físico y luego llega un tipo de Europa idéntico a ellos, no hay espacio para la discreción… es como si el diablo hubiera metido la cola. 

Dime Catt comparado con Harry ¿Qué tal es tu padre? 

Terrorífico y le encanta dar órdenes, todo lo contrario a Harry. 

Pero aquí fue tan amable y educado ¿No es cierto?.- miró a su compañera la dependienta más joven. 

Esa es una máscara cuando está en público y la que le mostró a mamá cuando la habrá seducido… se nota que es la clase de tipo que dice algo y espera que se cumpla como una orden absoluta. Mujeres no se dejen engañar por una cara bonita.- Travis estaba desplomado sobre el sillón esperando que el día terminara y que todo fuera un mal sueño. 

Harry desde que vino de hablar con Madame Standford quedó más preocupado. Según supo era idéntico a los mellizos que nadie podría negar que no fueran suyos. Su porte real lo delataban como un aristócrata y con un rostro que haría avergonzar a los ángeles. 

Harry ya se sintió derrotado cuando le llegó el rumor que era asquerosamente rico porque había comprado de contado el palacete Pembrooke. No era rival para alguien así, siendo un tipo sencillo hijo de gente que hizo su fortuna trabajando de sol a sol. 

Cuando anunciaron que Julia y los mellizos lo esperaban sintió su corazón desfallecer. Antes estuvo buscando como un loco para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Luego de venir de la tienda solo quería posponer el encuentro inevitable sabiendo que iba a terminar llorando como una magdalena. 

Si fuera otro, más valiente habría ido de frente contra el intruso y retarlo a duelo. Sin embargo siempre fue un pacifista que resolvía todo hablando, buscando un consenso. Encima era posible que legalmente el intruso fuera él; el marido podía reclamar por adulterio y la compensación al seductor de la esposa. La bendita ley de 1887 sobre la propiedad de los hijos y posesiones….

Harry tenemos problemas y de los graves. 

Si a esta altura todo Queensland debe saberlo, tu marido apareció vio y te vieron irte con él. 

Si fuimos los 3 a su casa para saber que quería. Vino a confirmar el matrimonio y su principal objetivo es reclamar a los niños, más desde que el médico le dijo que no podía concebir más. No dijo nada del acta de 1887 pero…

Pero puede exigir compensación por el capital que trajiste a Australia y con la fortuna que amasaste seguramente querrá más si no accedes a volver con él. Lamentablemente como abogado te digo que la ley está de su parte. Y ¿Cómo te sientes July?

Me siento muy asustada Harry porque cambió mucho...no mejor dicho no es la persona que creí que era porque fui una tonta que no supo ver que era egoísta, mezquino y codicioso. ¿Qué sentido tiene aparecer ahora que los niños ya son mayores y han comenzado a tomar las riendas del negocio familiar. Un hombre noble dejaría todo como está y daría un paso al costado. No es que él no tuviese medios para sobrevivir porque él mismo supo hacer fortuna. El dice que figuro como fallecida por el incendio. 

Entonces todo este tiempo creyó que tu estabas muerta así como tu pensaste que él había fallecido. Si el no se casó en todo este tiempo es probable que no te olvidara. Cuando llegaste aquí tenías 17 años y quedé flechado desde entonces, ahora eres toda una mujer probablemente la más bella e inteligente de Australia. Si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco renunciaría a ti. - luchó por no dar una imagen patética de un hombre adulto llorando. 

Harry lo siento tanto… no te preocupes por los gastos, te doy mi palabra que pronto tendrás el reembolso del dinero. Sabes que no quiero enfrentarme a duelo con las mujeres de tu familia.- July lo abrazó llorando y despidiéndose para siempre. Ciel era famoso por ser rencoroso y no quería que Harry sufriera por su culpa. 

No llores July, es mejor que fuera antes que después, ya puedo ver a mi madre y mis hermanas sin disimular su gran sonrisa por la cancelación milagrosa por la que tanto rogaron. 

Que hombre tan patético llorando como un niño frente a la mujer que pretendía desposar. - Ciel hizo una mirada de desprecio mientras observó a la pareja desde el tejado de la casa vecina. 

Parece un buen hombre, uno muy enamorado que renuncia a su amor por el bien de la mujer que ama. 

Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quién me animó a venir para impedir la boda ¿Ahora me traicionarás porque el tipejo te cayó bien? - su temperamento se quemó rápido cuando Julia lo abrazó llorando. 

Sabe que soy incondicionalmente leal porque soy tu abuelo y te apoyaré aun si decidieras traer el día del juicio final a la tierra. Solo es una simple observación para que lo tengas en cuenta Earl. Eso sin contar que le lleva años de ventaja en el corazón de la Sra. Julia. 

Lo entiendo pasaron muchos años y sabe muy bien quién soy por la fama que tengo. Ahora tiene con quién compararme. 

No tiene que ponerse tan sombrío, no olvide que para una chica el primer amor es muy especial. Ahora si me disculpa voy a conocer a mis bisnietos. 

¡Espera Undertaker! - intentó impedirlo pero se quedó con la túnica vacía en la mano. 

“Demonios viejo mañoso nunca me has mostrado tu verdadero potencial." 

Ciel tenía que organizarse para esta nueva etapa de Funtom Co. Australia como colonia Joven estaba muy interesada que empresas importantes se radiquen en el territorio. Analizando el componente impositivo era mucho menor que en la isla sin contar con el costo menor de fletes de las materias primas por su localización. También podía expandir su empresa hacia los recursos minerales ya que podía encontrar parcelas ricas en carbón, gemas de calidad y gas natural. Cuando llegó lo primero que vio es que la iluminación era a gas. 

Tengo que contactar a Sieglinde para que invente patentes de dispositivos a gas. Se puede hacer mucho dinero de la mano del estado en lo que respecta a infraestructura y servicios.- Ciel se desperezó en su escritorio. La noche había caído y por el silencio ya todos debían estar dormidos. 

Mañana buscaría una parcela prometedora y la compraría para iniciar su refundación de Funtom Co. Sieglinde estará encantada de cruzar el mar a una tierra misteriosa, conocer el mundo fue su principal motivación para abandonar la aldea verde. 

Luego de enviar el telegrama estuvo tentado a dar la cara ante Harrison Mallow pero las palabras de Undertaker hicieron que se detuviera. No había ninguna razón real para ir a regodearse ante el pobre hombre más que sadismo. Ni él ni Julia tenían la culpa de querer continuar su vida. Aún si hubiera sido honesto no había lugar para ella, lo único que le interesaba era su venganza en su orgullo infantil. 

Apartó cruelmente a su familia a sus amigos a todos salvo a Sieglinde que tomó al pie de la letra su consejo. Permaneció a su lado curiosa por todo lo extraño que sucedía a su alrededor en especial en la forma en que afecto a su cuerpo el haber absorbido a Sebastian. 

Cuando vio su reflejo en la puerta vidriada sus ojos habían cambiado por la reacción de la secretaria de Mallow. 

“Te estás volviendo demasiado confiado y descuidado, ahora no te va aquedar de otra.” cerró los ojos y volvieron a ser azules y se marchó. 

Travis dile a tu madre que el partero de aguardiente la busca.- J.J le gritó a la distancia mientras el niño controlaba el empaque de caña de azúcar para pasarla al ingenio y luego a exportarla al sudeste asiático, que perdió su producción propia en el último tifón. 

Maldición J.J cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, el licor no es ninguna mujer embarazada, se llama enólogo. Está atendiendo el huerto de frutales, ya termino con esto y voy. 

Gracias muchacho pero creo que ese mal genio que tienen tú y la señorita es porque no tienen suficiente poesía. 

O lo heredamos de nuestro padre y eso explicaría muchas cosas, incluso nuestra aversión a la poesía y a las novelas rosas que tanto te gustan. 

Siendo así es una pena que termines solterón con lo guapo que te vas a poner. Sin nervio romántico no conquistarás a ninguna chica. Mejor voy yo para de paso enterarme como sigue la novela rosa protagonizada por tu madre y sus dos maridos. 

¡Si mejor ve tú! Como si quisiera perder mi tiempo correteando mujeres con todo el trabajo importante que tengo.- bufó como uno de los toros de cuernos largos de su rodeo. 

Catt se desperezó cuando terminó su pila de papeleo administrativo. Lo prefería en lugar de asarse con el calor húmedo que le pegaba a su ropa en forma molesta. Lo único que pensaba era en ir y zambullirse en las aguas frescas de las cascadas en su propiedad. Su hermano estaba bebiendo el agua con hielo bajo el ventilador de techo de la gran oficina. Habían convencido a su madre para que dejara de lado el trabajo y los acompañara a relajarse. Lo necesitaban desde el encuentro incómodo de ayer.

No entendían porque a la gente de repente le decía lo emocionante que era conocer a su padre y encima ocupar el lugar de prepo luego de 13 años de ausencia. Justo unas semanas antes de que su madre desposara a Harry. Su madre se las apaño para que no necesitaran de un padre cumpliendo ambos roles y ellos estaban conformes con eso. 

Cabalgaron por la meseta de Altherton a medida que se internaban en el bosque entre los cerros. A lo lejos se podía ver algunos trabajadores del ferrocarril construir las vías. Cuando el bosque se hizo demasiado espeso tuvieron que dejar los caballos y caminar por media hora a una olla bastante profunda con una saliente que oficiaba de plataforma de salto. Sin embargo por la potencia y el flujo del agua que bajaba de la cascada la segunda olla era la más segura para nadar. Todavía no tenían nombre pero eran sin duda la joya oculta de su propiedad de 100.000 km².

Catterine una vez nadando hacia el fondo encontró un zafiro en bruto de buen tamaño y seguramente debe haber algún yacimiento sin embargo los 3 acordaron mantener el secreto ya que temían que la codicia de alguien intentaran desalojar las tierras de los pobladores verdaderos con quienes mantenían una buena relación y con los cuales acordó la compra de la tierra para mantener a la selva intacta. 

Julia se había enamorado de la flora y la fauna de su nuevo hogar, inculcandoselo a los mellizos para cuando ella no estuviera. Ya había visto otras tierras que habían sido fértiles y luego de erradicar el bosque quedaron yermas. 

Sigues siendo tan indecente como siempre, lo peor de todo es que les has inculcado esa inmoralidad a mis hijos.- Ciel los sorprendió desde la saliente opuesta en la que estaban bañándose. 

Tks, tu también eres un inmoral desde que te dedicas a invadir la propiedad privada ajena. - Travis lo encaró para proteger a su madre. 

No le hagas caso a un recién llegado Travis ¿qué puede saber un britano de trajes de baños?- Julia contraatacó con una burla.

Veo que no les enseñaste a respetar la autoridad paterna, incluso los alientas a desafiarme. 

El único padre que tuvieron se llamó Peter Sutcliff, solo a él le dieron su respeto pero el está muerto. Intenta respetar su memoria ..... usurpar el respeto, haz el favor de salir de mi propiedad. 

¿Tu propiedad? Te recuerdo que todo lo que tienes ahora lo hiciste robando MI DINERO, así que me pertenecen como me pertenecen ustedes tres. Y lo siento por tus hijos que se enteren de esta forma que su madre es una ladrona.- luchó para controlar la ira y evitar que sus ojos enrojecieran, sin embargo su pupila se hizo estrecha. 

Ciel tuvo el reflejo de esquivar una lanza que se dirigió certera a donde segundo antes estaba su cabeza. Observó la lanza clavada en el tronco del árbol y por el aroma desagradable podía asegurar que estaba envenenada. 

Pronto se encontró rodeado de lanzas apuntando a él desde todas direcciones. El más anciano se comunicó con Julia en su dialecto ininteligible. 

Narel ten cuidado, no lo mires, no le hables o ese demonio te comerá el alma. Que no te engañe ese no es le padre de tus hijos, es un espíritu maligno que adoptó su forma para engañarte.- el chaman advirtió. 

¿A que se refiere? ¿Tan malas intenciones tiene incluso con su propia familia?- Julia lo tomó en el sentido figurado confundida. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Ciel era el padre de sus hijos. 

Los animales y las aves te lo dicen… escucha no hay sonido, le temen. 

Los mellizos miraron el bosque con atención comprobando que lo que decía el chaman era cierto. Como si el bosque se hubiera vaciado de vida de repente. 

Mamá tienen razón este bosque siempre es muy ruidoso esto no es normal.- Travis a diferencia de su madre era bastante supersticioso debido a su interacción frecuente con los primeros pobladores de estas tierras. 

Julia se negaba a creer esa posibilidad, había vivido demasiado para saber que el bien y el mal son producto de humanos con más o menos escrúpulos en conseguir sus fines egoístas o perseguir su propio placer sin importar lo retorcido que este sea. 

Además ella había visto a Ciel crecer, su físico actual concordaba con la edad que tendría (quizás todavía tenia un poco de grasa de bebé en los pómulos) pero había gente que tendía a verse más joven de lo que realmente era. No era imposible que fuera otro porque su tipo distaba de ser común. Solo había una forma de verificarlo pero no era algo fácil porque el verdadero Ciel escondía celosamente su marca. Julia se echó agua en la cara de solo imaginarse una situación en la que podía ver a Ciel sin camisa. 

Por favor es mejor que te retires, están molestos porque este es un bosque sagrado y los has invadido sin permiso del jefe. - Julia lo miró esperando que le creyera. 

Está bien diles que me voy, que no soy un enemigo ni tengo intenciones de despojarlos de sus tierras. Pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.- se dio media vuelta fundiéndose con las sombras. 

Ten cuidado, el ya te eligió no te dejará ir fácil.- se retiraron para proseguir con su cacería. 

Julia se dejó caer en la profunda poza para tocar fondo y salir por acción del agua. Travis y Catt ya se encontraban vistiéndose para regresar cuando su madre finalmente rompió superficie. Cabalgaron en silencio con el ánimo sombrío. 

Cuando llegaron J.J y Eloise, su esposa, estaban atendiendo a un invitado que aguardaba su regreso. Los mellizos lo miraron con dagas en los ojos y se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin que se les indique. 

¿Qué ahora? Dios dame algo de paz. 

Dios no escucha ese tipo de ruegos en el improbable caso que exista. Aunque si lo quisieras yo podría ser tu dios.- bajó la mirada camuflando el parpadeo a rojo con sus espesas pestañas, pero camuflar esa sonrisa irónica con agudas salientes era algo distinto. 

Está bien vamos a mi oficina para hablar sin interrupciones. 

Cuando cerró la puerta se dirigió a la caja fuerte y sacó la suma de 29.500 libras esterlinas y se las colocó en frente. 

¿En que momento me transformé ante tus ojos en un vil usurero? Que me devuelvas el capital con intereses no quitará el hecho que tenemos dos hijos en común. Se que están los 3 enojados y lo entiendo que desconfíen de mis intenciones teniendo en cuenta la fama que me precede. Me disculpo por lo de hace un rato, todo esto es tuyo porque lo has trabajado. Las 15.000 libras puedes tomarlas como una compensación por haberte mentido y tomado ventaja de tu estado vulnerable. Admito que estuvo mal intimar contigo y quitarte tu virtud cuando sabía que estaba de paso sin intenciones de prolongar nuestra relación una vez cumplido mi objetivo. 

Bueno digamos que te creo que no viniste a vengarte por lo del dinero, que tu solo mentiste porque querías atrapar a la rata que te robaba (aunque matarlo fue excesivo, se lo   
buscó). ¿Qué necesidad en hablarme bonito para que te abriera las piernas? Te irías cuando termine ¿Por qué no lo detuviste a tiempo? No te creo que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que podía tener consecuencias porque no eras ningún niño inocente.- lo miró enojada porque fue él el que inició el coqueteo y los regalos. 

No lo se…. Creo que me dejé llevar por el ambiente y pensé que como no tenía vello ahí yo no era capaz de producir descendencia. En ese entonces me gustabas mucho, confiaba en ti lo suficiente como para permitir que me tocaras. Reconozco que hice mal en llevarlo hasta el final cuando estabas tan ebria y luego de darte esperanzas de una vida juntos. Fue cruel y era mi forma de manejarme sin pensar en las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque gracias a eso pude al menos tener dos hijos. 

¿Pero si hubieras sabido en ese momento me habrías obligado a abortar? Cuando lo descubrí era demasiado tarde.

No lo sé. A veces pienso que sí porque en esa época solo me interesaba acabar con mis enemigos y otras… habría recibido esos hijos contento de no ser el último Phantomhive. Alguien a quién legarle mi sueño de Funtom Co en lugar que muera conmigo.- hizo una sonrisa débil. 

Mentiroso… los nobles nunca reconocen a los bastardos que tienen por ahí. Me habrías mandando con un médico de tu confianza para que me practicara el aborto y "accidentalmente" tanto la madre como el niño hubieran perecido. Así perdí a mi madre. - lo señaló en forma acusatoria. 

Si he oído de esos casos, solo que te olvidas que era soltero, sin hijos y por mi trabajo no había seguridad de que llegara a la mayoría de edad para contraer nupcias y producir un heredero legítimo. Siempre fui un firme creyente que más vale pájaro en mano que 100 volando. 

Dudo que la familia de tu prometida haga la vista gorda, porque seguro que tenías una. 

Eso no sería problema mi suegra es mi tía, si no quisiera aceptarlo, cancelaba el compromiso y listo. La cabeza de la familia Phantomhive soy yo y mi palabra es la última. Seguramente la reina me habría autorizado para contraer matrimonio habiendo hijos de por medio. Ahora no he asumido mis funciones como conde… soy libre de desposar a quién quiera. 

Que mis hijos te acepten como su padre depende solo de ellos. Son lo bastante mayores como para comprender la situación, vas a tener que esforzarte para ganar su respeto. 

¿Y que pasa con nosotros? Le dijiste a todo el mundo que eras viuda pero en realidad nunca nos casamos. Ya que estamos podríamos hacerlo aquí, después de todo cada uno pensó que el otro estaba muerto y es lo más practico. 

Espera un momento… te dije que entendía tus circunstancias, te perdoné y quedamos a mano pero nunca dije que reanudaríamos lo que una vez tuvimos. 

¿Es así? Mallow debe haberte tenido bien atendida así que es lógico que lo extrañes. Supongo que voy a tener que refrescarle a ese cuerpo la memoria.- Ciel se acercó dispuesto a invadir su espacio personal, cuidándose de no exteriorizar los celos que sentía. 

Eso no podría decírtelo porque Harry es todo un caballero dispuesto a esperar hasta la boda y no como otro que conozco que gusta de aprovecharse cuando una mujer está medio dormida.- colocó los brazos para impedir que la besara como pretendía. 

Tu no eras ninguna doncella pudorosa para que el acto más obsceno sea tomarse de las manos. Es ridículo pensar que estés enamorada.- la miró con incredulidad. 

No es ridículo, yo lo quiero mucho y el me respeta pese a que ha estado insistiendo que saliéramos desde hace 12 años. 

Pobre hombre, luego de tanta devoción lo único que tienes para decir es que le tienes cariño. Eres una mujer muy cruel con él y contigo. Forzarte a cumplir como esposa con un hombre que no deseas. Al que vas a tener que fingir un orgasmo cada vez que intente hacerte el amor. - venció su resistencia con su fuerza y esa lengua de plata embaucadora, respirando sobre su cuello podía oler su excitación. 

¡No Basta! Alejate me doy cuenta que en ese entonces te subestime por tu edad y no sospeché que eras un timador de cuidado. Ahora con 26 años me doy cuenta que te has convertido en un seductor. 

Se alejó cuatro pasos asustada por la forma en que le habló y como reaccionó. Si no recurría a toda su fuerza de voluntad volvería a tirar sus cuerdas. O mejor dicho habría dejado que se lo haga sobre el escritorio. Ahora que era madre un error como ese podía ser fatal porque no estaba segura todavía de sus intensiones y su prioridad era asegurar el futuro de sus hijos. A pesar de todo su enojo pudo comprobar de primera mano que seguía siendo débil a su influjo. Ciel verdaderamente se había convertido en un demonio que con dulces palabras buscaba hacerla tropezar. 

Ciel decidió dar por terminada la charla retrocediendo estratégicamente, no quería asustarla tanto. Solo lo suficiente como para que confunda ese miedo con amor. 

Eloise le preguntó si no se quedaría a cenar ahora que había llegado a recogerlo su tío que estaba sentado en la mesa. Ciel quedó pensando unos instantes hasta que vino a su mente quién era tan descarado como para auto invitarse una cena. 

Sentado entre Travis y Catt estaba Undertaker que al menos había tenido la decencia de no llegar vestido como un mendigo recién escapado de un manicomio. Mientras su hija estaba fascinada con su nuevo pariente, su hermano estaba tieso e incómodo con su tendencia desagradable de invadir el espacio personal. Fue un misterio para él que tenía para encantar a las mujeres de su familia.

No te preocupes Travis no lo hace para molestarte, necesita esa cercanía para poder ver tu rostro. Está prácticamente ciego. 

¿Entonces como pudo llegar hasta aquí? - Julia se sorprendió porque la gente normalmente tendía a errar el camino.

Cuando compré caballos solicité si tenían alguno que le haya pertenecido para ir con seguridad por el camino correcto. Desde que mi sobrino me contó que era tío abuelo quería venir a conocerlos. 

Su sonrisa bonachona tranquilizó a Julia, al menos había un hombre adulto con algo de sentido común que le pusiera freno al temperamento de Ciel. Al parecer era un hombre sencillo a diferencia de su remilgado sobrino, que no le importó que J.J y Eloise se sentaran a la mesa con ellos para la cena. Les contó a sus hijos anécdotas graciosas de su padre y el hermano gemelo de este que murió siendo demasiado joven. Julia se sintió más aliviada de escuchar que Ciel había crecido en una familia atenta y amorosa, no como imaginó. Al menos se alegraba que no representara peligro para sus hijos. 

Gracias, creo que me estuve manejando de la forma equivocada y en lugar de ganármelos los estaba empujando más lejos. Pero eso de que los nobles fuimos educados para comportarnos como si tuviéramos un pepino encajado en el trasero fue demasiado.- pese a sus palabras amables no estaba muy conforme. 

Oh si recuerdo que empujar lejos a la gente que le importa es su especialidad. Pero a los niños les encantó mis bromas y aunque no diera un céntimo por este humilde servidor es muy bueno con los niños. Cuando tu abuela estaba ocupada era yo el que entretenía a tu padre y a tu tía. Hasta a tu chica le encantó la idea que los visitara seguido.- Undertaker le devolvió una sonrisa tonta. 

Supongo que para conquistar a mi familia tendré que utilizar a mis piezas como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Es una Orden! Me ayudaras a como tratar apropiadamente con los plebeyos sin parecer un pedante. 

Yes my Lord… ahora que lo pienso debería inventar una frase que tenga un juego de palabras.

No por favor no lo hagas, evitame sentir vergüenza ajena ahora que todos sabrán que estamos emparentados. 

Y bien Sr. Claus ese Ciel Phantomhive es un estafador ¿no? 

Lamento decirle que me reuní con el antes de ayer y si era el auténtico mocoso Phantomhive. No esperaba encontrármelo luego de tanto tiempo en tierras tan exóticas. ¿Qué diría Vin si supiera que su niño más pequeño heredó su mismo hábito de levantar faldas? - Claus rió estruendosamente porque no pensó que el más tímido resultó siendo todo un diablillo. Degustó la copa del vino local saboreando el cuerpo. 

Y yo que tenía esperanzas de desenmascararlo…. He perdido a mi Julia. 

Sr. Mallow ¿escucharía un consejo de este viejo? Apártese del camino del Conde Phantomhive si quiere tener una vida larga. Cuando conoció a la Sra. Mc Clain ya tenía una reputación temible como empresario y como gobernante de los estratos más bajos de Londres. Si él se le aparece un día de estos, tenga por seguro que si no es por negocios donde el dinero fluya, es porque tiene una bala con su nombre. 

No me puede pedir eso Julia y los niños corren peligro con alguien como él. 

Sr. Mallow su preocupación está injustificada. Si hay algo que los Phantomhive consideran sagrado es la familia. Si los niños son suyos como todos están pregonando por el parecido, serán amados y protegidos. Pero para usted solo significa que la Sra. Julia queda fuera de su alcance. 

Igual no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el escándalo de hace unos años cuando se hizo pasar por su hermano mayor. 

Ese asunto quedó en la nada, su hermano no era apto por incapacidad de asumir las tareas del condado. Ese muchacho sigue siendo legalmente el conde Ciel Phantomhive y ahora el único. Supongo que el rey apenas se entere donde está le restituirá el condado y sus tareas para la corona. Ahora es más necesario que nunca en Londres porque es un caos. Sin la mano de hierro de la reina y sin el puño de acero del conde Phantomhive no volverá a la normalidad. 

¿Tan poderoso es? - Mallow tragó grueso. 

Si él es muy rico e influyente. Podría decirse que luego de la muerte de Victoria aún mas porque su actual monarca no es muy brillante…. No dudarían en ofrecerle otro puesto a parte de sus tareas tradicionales. 

Escuché un rumor. Que adquirió grandes parcelas de tierras aquí en Queensland y en Kimberly. Dicen que la prospección dio positivo a carbón, gas natural, petroleo y diamantes. Probablemente se haya convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.- Harry suspiró desanimado. 

Es que ese muchacho para los negocios como para los juegos siempre fue un auténtico demonio. 

Gran Sullivan llegó telegrama del innombrable. 

Wolfran no seas ridículo es Ciel después de todo. Creo que el hecho que haya dejado de ser humano me resulta más atractivo. Dame eso que quiero saber porqué no asoma la   
nariz. 

¿Y que quiere ahora el mocosos?

Wolfran empaca todo que nos vamos a Australia. Iremos a la marina a ver como va el progreso de mi nuevo motor superveloz. Presiento que le caeremos mucho antes de lo que espera. Kyaa! Iremos al laboratorio natural del mundo.- su respiración se volvió espesa por la excitación como si fuera un viejo verde.

Su Majestad la situación es crítica y no es algo que Yard pueda manejar. Las mafias extranjeras son las que gobiernan las calles y hay sectores de East End donde es imposible ingresar. 

Imposible que la muerte de la reina provoque este caos. Algo tenía para mantener bajo control los bajos fondos y mantuvieran a raya esta invasión. ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe lo que hacía? - Eduardo VII gritó ofuscado porque se sentía agraviado personalmente. 

Eduardo VII fue por mucho tiempo el miembro más prominente de la aristocracia ociosa. El papel personalista de su madre lo excluyó de toda decisión de gobierno. Cuando llegó al trono con 59 años lo hizo sin la previa preparación y con un puñado de colaboradores experimentados que heredó de su madre. 

Quizás el ex comisionado de Yard lord Randall lo sepa. Todavía vive en su casa en Sussex. Seguramente conoce los detalles como mantener a raya el peligro extranjero. 

Entonces llámenlo de inmediato o me temo que tomarán el coraje suficiente para armar una conspiración para derrocar a la monarquía. 

Randall se encontraba ayudando a su esposa a podar sus amada rosas. Como miembro de la baja nobleza y su pensión de retiro en Scotland Yard tenian solo una sirvienta para su modesta casa de campo. Cuando el trabajo era muy pesado contrataban al jardinero de alguien más por unas horas. 

Su esposa le dijo que se pusiera presentable para recibir unos caballeros que vinieron a verlo. Randall maldijo por lo bajo, había tardes de infinito tedio en que ni las moscas venían y otras, cuando estaba en la peor condición posible trabajando, que alguien se le ocurría hacer una visita. Volvió a maldecir porque todavía faltaban juntar los restos de la poda para la chimenea. 

Los visitantes esperaron alrededor de 30 minutos mientras lady Randall ya no sabía como entretenerlos. Finalmente con bastón en mano y vencido por la edad Randall apareció a paso de tortuga producto de prolongado tiempo en una posición incomoda. 

Un gusto conocerlo lord Randall soy …

Lo sé el secretario privado de su majestad. Ni perdamos tiempo en formalidades, si han venido hasta aquí por este jubilado entonces su majestad está en problemas por el imbécil del nuevo comisionado. 

El rey excusó a Randall de hacer la reverencia adecuada. Ahora era muy distinto de como lo recordaba y es que 12 años pasan sin clemencia para nadie. 

Lord Randall fue comisionado de Yard más tiempo que nadie y su gestión era considerada como la más exitosa. ¿Cuál fue su secreto para mantener a las mafias bajo control?

Lamento decirlo su majestad que ese no fui yo. El responsable de mantener el mundo a criminal a raya desde la era isabelina fue el condado de Phantomhive. Una infame familia que gobernaba recaudando tributos para los fondos personales de la reina y al mismo tiempo encubría y eliminaba cualquier escándalo que pudiera afectar el sistema monárquico. 

Pero el condado está vacante desde hace 13 años y el último conde fue apenas un niño de 14 años.¿Cómo?

Su alteza permitame disentir pero eso nunca fue un niño, eso siempre fue un demonio. Tanto el que conocimos como el conde, como su hermano gemelo que resultó ser el vampiro de Sphere de Music Hall. Si bien no conozco todos los detalles se que uno de ellos logró sobrevivir estos 12 años y siguió ejerciendo el control del submundo hasta hace poco que desapareció. Su pacto era con su madre por lo que ella al morir abandonó su tarea supongo. Sin él el sistema colapsó, lo que debe significar que se cansó de esparcir la corrupción en el imperio y volvió al agujero del infierno al que pertenece.

Eso explica porque todo no explotó hasta ahora. Así que no sabe su localización o la de algún colaborador que pueda suplirlo. 

Su alteza no entendió nada de lo que dije. Cuando dije que Phantomhive era un demonio no lo dije como un eufemismo por sus afiliaciones o su linea de trabajo…. Eso realmente es un demonio literal y juro que mientras viva jamás voy a olvidar esos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa de hiena en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas. Fue cuando comprendí que era hora de mi retiro para no volver a topármelo nunca más. 

El rey quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua por la revelación. Si no conociera tan bien a Randall lo tomaría como los delirios de un viejo senil. 

Si aún así está dispuesto le sugiero al más potable de sus colaboradores: el Sr. Abberline era mi segundo en esa época. Fue él quién descubrió que el Phantomhive que asumió el condado bajo la falsa identidad de su hermano era inocente de los cargos de asesinato por lo del Sphere y que el verdadero Lord Sirius era el hermano recién aparecido. Yo mismo lo degradé y lo envié a un pueblo del condado de Essex cuando supe que lo estaba adiestrando como un perro en sus métodos. Otro de sus perros es Lau de KU Lung y la otra es una química que trajo de Alemania de nombre Sullivan. 

Gracias Lord Randall al parecer era una información secreta que no figuraba en ningún archivo. Si el Sr. Abberline tiene conocimiento de métodos más efectivos localicenló y asciendalo a comisionado de Scotland Yard. 

Como ordene su majestad.- el secretario Privado Sir Francis Knollys hizo la reverencia y despidió a lord Randall. 

Lord Randall puedo preguntar del porque su odio por los Phantomhive. A fin de cuentas son dos caras de la misma moneda. 

Sir Knollys en ese tiempo lo hubiera negado más por idealismo, pensaba que el mocoso era el peor remedio posible. La reina era asombrosa porque podía ver con claridad el panorama completo. Ella sabía que un perro guardián era indispensable. Supongo que estaba celoso de su poder y del respeto que inspiraba. Aún así le advierto que es soberbio e insufrible. Siendo algo no humano no podemos esperar que ser menos que insectos ante sus ojos, por lo que considero muy peligroso hacer cualquier tipo de tratos con eso. 

Ciel fiel a su hábito se metió de lleno a levantar la alicaída Funtom Co y a poner a punto la infraestructura de sector de servicios para competir con otros posibles oferentes. Al mes de estar en suelo Australiano fue invitado por el primer ministro quienes atraidos por su fama y fortuna le invitaron para hablar de negocios. Se entusiasmaron con su idea innovadora. A diferencia del viejo continente estaban decididos a implementar políticas revolucionarias para fundar una nación moderna y pujante apoyandose en la educación e infraestructura. Su intención era ser auto suficiente y crecer en base a la exportación de su riqueza siguiendo el ejemplo norte americano. Desde lo formal era otra colonia camino a la independencia. 

Actualmente se encontraba en el puerto esperando el arribo de un revolucionario barco de la marina real. Era el más rápido construido que le permitía a su colaboradora Sullivan completar la travesía en solo 42 días. 

Sieglinde hizo señas desde la proa y minutos después bajó con un artilugio que le permitía estar de pie y lo manejaba con un manubrio como de bicicleta. Las ruedas de oruga le permitían avanzar como los tanques por cualquier tipo de terreno. Más práctico y estético que sus ridículas patas de araña. Atrás Wolfran luchaba por acarrear las maletas en un carrito lechero. Como un verdadero perro boyero de Berna.

El regreso no fue tan rápido porque terminaron llenando 2 carretas grandes con las maletas y cajas del laboratorio que desmontó. Undertaker como colega científico le dio un buen consejo ya que le advirtió que el instrumental es tan importante como la vida misma. Para eso llevó a Finny. 

¡Wooow! Es como si estuviera suspendido en el aire. Un palacete en el cielo para una criatura del averno llamada Cielo. Sieglinde lo miró suspicaz por su ingenioso juego de palabras.

Si vamos a empezar así, ya mismo salgo a buscar una casa para arrendar.- la miró sin humor. 

Ciel veo que el cambio de aires no mejoró nada tu ánimo. Creo que es porque estás frustrado sexualmente. Como tu amigo yo puedo…

No gracias no me arriesgaré ahora que encontré a July y a mis dos hijos. Te prohíbo hacer cualquier chiste verde frente a ellos.- le apuntó con el indice. 

¿Quién es July? ¿Cómo que tienes hijos? ¿Por qué tener sexo no te sacó la cara de gato agrio? - lo persiguió por toda la sala montada en el extraño artilugio. 

¡Deja de acosarme sexualmente! Fue cuando estaba en una misión de encubierto, todavia era humano y mis hijos tienen 12 años. ¿Qué pasa por qué pones esa cara?

Eres un bruto….¿Por qué con ella si y conmigo no? Si eres mi amigo ¡DAME TUS GENES!

El estrépito en la cocina le indicó que Mey Rin se había cobrado la vida de otro juego costoso de te. No podía culparla por las palabras escandalosas de una supuesta dama vociferaba a los cuatro vientos. Ver al Wolfran deslizarse al suelo lívido como si su alma escapara por su boca antes las palabras de la mujer que crió como una hija puso a prueba todo su auto control. 

“Idiotas”. 

Undertaker se mantuvo del lado excéntrico pero el clima caluroso le hizo prescindir de su toga de mudo y el cabello tuvo que ser recogido en una coleta alta para evitar que el cabello se pegase a su cara. La conservación del cuerpo era todo un desafío con el clima húmedo. 

Juntó ese hecho imponderable a su investigación de preservación y la aplicó en beneficio de los vivos que iban a su sala para velar a sus difuntos. Invento el aire acondicionado rudimentario que marcó el fin de la era de los velatorios en casas particulares. Su idea del cementerio parque fue recibida de igual manera ya que con un accesible abono mensual del mantenimiento y una parcela comprada en propiedad que permitía sepultar hasta 3 cuerpos fue un éxito. Un lugar bonito con flores invitaba a pasar la tarde y el personal ideal de mantenimiento era una oveja que había comprado al pastor local era la sensación en los niños pequeños. 

El carácter peculiar no impidió ganarse el respeto de los ciudadanos de Cairns, el cariño de sus bisnietos que lo visitaban para comer sus galletas cuando venían al puerto y la admiración de Sieglinde. Gracias a su don de gentes logró derrumbar la última reticencia entorno al conde a base de anécdotas graciosas ligeramente editadas. 

En lo que concernía a July pese a su intervención se encontraba en un juego muerto gracias a los esfuerzos por refundar Funtom y los viajes frecuentes a Melburne para el progreso de las obras públicas. Pasado el peligro de la boda se había relajado demasiado en su acercamiento con Julia. Mantenían el contacto necesario cuando visitaba a sus hijos, que pese a su apretada agenda, visitaba 2 veces por semana para controlar que no les faltara nada. Había contratado los mejores profesores disponibles para prepararlos cuando llegue el momento de hacerse cargo de su fortuna. 

Julia y Catt se lo agradecieron pero Travis no se lo tomó tan bien al ser el más inquieto y gustarle el trabajo en el campo. Luego cuando encontró las aplicaciones prácticas a sus estudios le pidió disculpas a su padre por no transar en los estudios. 

Sin embargo no todo eran rosas… Julia fue tajante cuando insistió eliminar cualquier cosa inútil (que no se traduzca en dinero para subsistir) en su curricula con excepción de la equitación y las clases de dibujo que podrían servir cuando necesiten dibujar planos y mapas. Hoy en particular se encontraban discutiendo por la necesidad de saber tocar al menos un instrumento y bailar. En un giro irónico del destino fue Ciel el defensor de esas clases. 

No es no. mis hijos tienen obligaciones en la hacienda porque ninguno nació siendo de la nobleza para perder tiempo en esas estupideces. Trabajan a la par que cualquiera de mis trabajadores y si tienen tiempo libre que lo hagan descansando para reponer energías o en lo que se les dé la gana. 

Eso era antes. Ahora son un lord y una lady son oficialmente honorables y es fundamental que sepan al menos los rudimentos en las galas para no avergonzarse a sí mismos. Sobre todo que no habrá escasez de invitaciones cuando el gobernador general nos invite a las galas de estado e inauguraciones. 

Aquí esas ideas anticuadas no prosperarán en una tierra de trabajo como esta. Todos los que viven aquí son nobles venidos a menos o terceros y cuartos hijos. Solo lady Pembrooke hacía bailes ociosos, si tanto te gustan entonces ve a su casa y corteja a alguna de sus nietas que estará encantada de darte la mano de alguna. 

Me niego, si algo que odiaba con todo mi corazón era esa temporada social en Londres y esos bailes inútiles donde los nobles siempre chismeaban y buscaban con quien dormir esa noche. Pero lo odiaba porque no tenía ningún talento para el baile, pero ellos si lo tienen. 

Entonces como te lo hicieron a ti te desquitas con mis hijos ¿o es para incordiarme a mí porque no acepté ser de nuevo tu mujerzuela?

Tu nunca fuiste mi mujerzuela, ni busco "perjudicarlos" para desquitarme contigo, todo lo contrario quiero su bien. Al final si estás enojada por lo de Sieglinde…. Juro que jamás le toqué un solo cabello. Luego de su broma de mal gusto la expulsé al día siguiente y ahora arrienda una casa cerca de la funeraria de mi tío. Sino me crees preguntales a mis hijos. 

Seguro que le alquilaste la casa para una querida. Me pregunto si también duermes con tu sirvienta.

¡Eso jamás! Ya es suficiente, estoy harto de esta situación así que te vienes conmigo. - la tomó del brazo arrastrándola. 

Julia ponía todo de si pero Ciel la arrastró con increíble facilidad al carruaje hasta que se cansó de arrastrarla y la cargó sobre la espalda como un saco de harina para subirla al carruaje. J.J se apresuró alarmado a llegar en lo que parecía un secuestro. 

J.J dile a los niños que tuvimos que hacer una visita. En hora y media se las devuelvo.- cerró la puerta y le indicó al cochero que se moviera. 

Iremos a casa de Sullivan para que veas que no tengo ningún idilio con ella. Es una amiga y colaboradora pero mejor que sea ella la que arregle lo que provocó. 

Cuando llegaron Wolfran los recibió con su cara de rottweiler enojado, los llevó a regañadientes ante la Gran Sullivan que se encontraba en plena investigación no científica a horcadas en el regazo de Undertaker. 

¡Eres increíble! Eso jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. Ahora entiendo de donde Ciel y Travis sacaron ese ingenio… ¡DAME TUS GENES! Quiero que me hagas un hijo. 

Oh por favor señorita, tenga cuidado a quién le hace esa oferta. - Undertaker estaba arrinconado y claramente incómodo por la agresividad de la joven. 

Lo ves, Sully le propone eso a cada hombre que muestra alguna cualidad que le guste. En este caso a mi tío que también es científico. 

Oh si son Ciel y July, llegan justo a tiempo ya tengo listo los prototipos de electrodomésticos a electricidad y a gas natural. Revolucionará la vida del ama de casa reduciendo tiempo y facilitando todo el proceso. La gente estará encantada de conectarse a la red de gas natural doméstica, seguro que habrá un cocina por cada hogar. 

Undertaker la ayudó a llegar de su regazo al artilugio y los condujo a su taller donde se encontraban los prototipos de cocina y caldera a gas en la cual tenía la opción de regular la temperatura para evitar que explote por la presión. 

Julia no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca y babear literalmente con los dispositivos que encendían con apretar una perilla y acercarles la cerilla. 

Eloise estará encantada, siempre se queja que nunca hay suficiente leña.- abrió la puerta del horno para medir con su mano la temperatura. 

Je je y eso no es todo…. Gracias a la colaboración con tu tío conseguí resolver los problemas de diseño y finalmente tengo terminadas los primeros prototipos comerciales de refrigerador y aire acondicionado.- Sieglinde lo conectó a la red eléctrica y Ciel miró la bombilla titilar. 

Mmm ese es un problema.. parece que la red eléctrica de desestabiliza cuando se agrega otro aparato. 

No se preocupe Conde, según mis cálculos necesitamos adecuar la red eléctrica con la potencia suficiente entre 220 y 240 voltios de salida que sería una tensión media. 

Julia metió la mano para apreciar el mayor poder de frio incluso un compartimiento que permitía fabricar hielo. 

¿Y esa cosa cuadrada? - Ciel la miró porque parecía un televisor con rendijas de ventilación. 

Querido Earl ese es mi humilde invento del que todos gustan tanto.- Undertaker desenchufó el refrigerador y conectó el aire acondicionado. 

Todos querrán uno de estos en su casa, con este calor húmedo. Los apruebo, voy hacer los contactos para readecuar la red domiciliaria así que necesito sus recomendaciones por escrito y hagan los 5 primeros equipos. No hay mejor propaganda que los aparatos mismos a la gente adecuada.- su ojo emitió un brillo codiciosos viendo el potencial de ingresos en comercios, hogares e incluso la industria. 

Y bien Ciel… ya que ni tu ni tu tío me lo darán quiero que tu hijo Travis me de sus preciosos genes Phantomhive.- Sieglinde se giró como poseída hacia su mecenas. 

Oye asalta cunas Travis ni siquiera cumple los 13 no te atrevas a corromper a mi hijo.- Ciel sintió como se arrastraba su piel. 

Quizás todavía sea un poco pronto, pero Travis estará encantado de desposar a una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como tú. Tienes mi bendición nuera.- la mirada de July brillaba de imaginar a su hijo casado con una mujer que entraría en la historia como inventora y propulsora del progreso. 

Tu no eres una madre… ¡eres una entregadora! No estoy entregando a mi niño a esta abusadora. - Ciel protestó airado recordando lo que le hizo cuando tenía 11 años, lo que le haría ahora a su hijo con 23 años. 

¿Tu niño? Por si no lo has notado Travis es bastante despierto en ese aspecto, entró en la edad en que los muchachos miran ciertas partes en las mujeres y se complacen a sí mismos. En cuanto a Catt ya es una señorita en toda regla, por lo que no te sorprendas cuando aparezca con alguien pidiendo su mano.- lo miró pensando que era un hipócrita cuando él estuvo haciendo hijos con 13 años. 

No me mires así, no es lo mismo y lo sabes. Yo ya estaba corrompido en cambio ellos crecieron protegidos en un hogar normal.

Lo que natura da nadie lo quita. Antes de hablar y quejarte tienes que fijarte en los antecedentes familiares… no vaya a ser que por escupir para arriba termines salpicado. 

Ouch eso si que duele ¿no Conde? Pero tiene razón, tanto su abuela como su padre eran un tanto precoces.- Undertaker se tocó la mejilla pensativo. 

Por si no lo notaste se refiere a nuestra familia ¿que no te importa nada el honor familiar? 

No frunza el ceño que le quedarán arrugas feas, soy demasiado viejo como para no llamar a las cosas por su nombre. 

Ciel cayó en la angustia en la que pasan todos los padres de hijas. Había pensando que su niña lo sería eternamente y que el día en que la entregara en matrimonio estaba todavía lejos. 

No te preocupes es algo que se supera cuando empiezan a llegar los nietos. Así me pasó con Frannie.- como buen abuelo intentó consolarlo acariciando su espalda aunque el conde no lo apreciara por la mirada dura que le devolvió. 

Se que solo me queda resignarme. Así que Julia deja de poner excusas y casémonos cuanto antes o no querrás poner en ridículo a tus hijos que van iniciar su vida solos y nosotros sin regularizar la situación. Sabes que la gente murmura de que damos un mal ejemplo porque nuestros hijos ni siquiera llevan mi apellido. 

Vamos July dale el sí a este pobre hombre que necesita a una mujer que le haga el favor y le baje el mal humor así no anda tan histérico y pacato. Lo conozco desde que tiene 13 y lo que tiene se llama frustración sexual incluso luego….

Sieglinde Sullivan ten cuidado con lo que dices. -Ciel fue directamente amenazante. 

Está bien lo pensaré, se que estoy siendo egoísta en someter a mis hijos por algo innecesario, sin embargo corresponde que lo consulte con ellos, no quiero forzarlos imponiendoles un papá. Te espero en el carruaje. 

Soy su padre, el de verdad por si te olvidaste. - resopló frustrado. 

Oye Ciel pretendes casarte sin decirle lo de tu condición, no es algo que lo puedas ocultar por siempre. Ella envejecerá y tu continuarás igual. - Sullivan lo retuvo.

Si se lo digo ahora no me dejará ni verlos, la gente no es como tu Sully, le teme a lo desconocido y los demonios no tenemos buena prensa. Lo normal es que huyera porque al fin del día me alimento de almas humanas sería natural que se preguntara si ella sería la siguiente. 

Si te casas con ella no te lo dejará pasar, ustedes tienen problemas de confianza y si descubre que la engañaste para meterte en su cama. 

Al menos he tenido tiempo de demostrarle que no represento un peligro para ella o mis hijos. Lo entenderá y me perdonará comparado con decírselo ahora que tengo cero posibilidades. Sabes que en la hacienda hay muchos nativos y July los escucha mucho. Pero el peor es Travis que sabe que me dicen demonio y a diferencia de su madre si cree en nuestra existencia. 

Te sugiero que te reúnas con su líder y les expliques la situación. En general son más razonables que los europeos. Si llegaras a un acuerdo que los beneficie hasta estaría dispuesto a ayudarte en como abordar a July sobre tu condición. Con respecto al gobierno están en una precaria situación con esa declaración de tierra nullus y tu tienes influencia para cambiar su situación o al menos protegerlos.- Undertaker le sugirió una posible solución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los inventos mencionados comenzaron su desarrollo en la época mencionada 1901/2 pero en Kuroverso parece haber más desarrollo tecnológico que en nuestra linea de tiempo (aunque está desordenada como si en lugar de desarrollarla se la hubieran otorgado). 
> 
> La Acta de 1887 era una rudimentaria ley de divorcio donde la mujer acusada de adulterio lo perdía todo (fortuna, dote, propiedades a su nombre, título nobiliario e incluso la tenencia de los hijos que eran propiedad del padre). No conformes con eso también era un delito a diferencia de la infidelidad masculina, la sociedad las repudiaba cuando no era su culpa que las casaran en primer lugar con un extraño por dinero. 
> 
> Declaración de Tierra Nullus en Australia significó un verdadero genocidio de los habitantes del continente que no eran considerados nada. Fue un despojo donde masacraron a la población, su cultura e incluso les negaron un tiempo la consideración de seres humanos. Hasta hace muy poco el Gobierno Australiano pidió perdón por los actos cometidos contra los verdaderos habitantes.


	5. Negociaciones

Sir Knollys no va a creer la información que tengo... Lo encontré, encontré el paradero de Phantomhive.- su secretario privado trajo consigo un periódico que colocó sobre el escritorio. 

¿Entonces está vivo?

Muy vivo, con esposa y dos hijos en Australia. Ahora sabemos porqué decidió desaparecer y dejar vacante el condado. 

Por lo que veo también esta prosperando en el sector servicios. Deberíamos hacerle una visita cuando el primer ministro viaje para aplacar los ánimos independentistas. 

Me pregunto cual de los gemelos será, pasaron 12 años desde que tuvimos noticias sobre alguno de ellos sería mejor que fuera el menor porque es el más experimentado en las labores de vigilancia. 

Por los datos es probable que sea el menor. Sus hijos se ven de la misma edad que tenía él la última vez que fue visto. Cuando apareció su hermano no vio la necesidad de seguir ocultando a su novia. Además esta reflotando la compañía que el fundó encontrando nuevos mercados y expandiéndose a áreas estratégicas. Como va no seremos superados por Alemania sino por nuestra propia colonia.

Knollys miró la imagen del Conde fugitivo estrechado la mano del gobernador de Melburne con ínfulas de primer ministro. En el fondo una mujer con un buen escote y dos mellizos idénticos a Phantomhive. 

Eugine Mallow viuda de Thomas Mallow humilde colono que supo llegar a costas Australianas con un par de libras fundó una compañía naviera. Hoy ella y su hijo Harrison rendían tributo frente a su tumba en el antiguo cementerio. Eugine fue hija de un caballero del imperio que se casó con el segundo hijo de Lord Mallow quién se había unido como oficial en la marina. Cuando lo designaron a la colonia Australiana pensó que su vida social estaba acabada. Para su fortuna se encontró con Lady Pembrooke la esperaba para hacerla su socia de bailes de gala en la elegante ciudad de Cairns. 

Distinta era la situación ahora con la boda fallida de su hijo. Al principio le trajo alivio, porque odiaba la idea de que una mujer que decía ser viuda, con dos hijos bastardos y sobre todo ordinaria, se convirtiera en nuera de una familia noble. No importaba lo rica que fuera ni todo el oro del mundo podía comprar una honra mancillada. El único destino de una mujer así debía ser un convento, por ceder a sus deseos carnales. 

Con sus amistades había averiguado que no figuraban registros de un matrimonio a nombre de ninguna Julia Mc Clain de esa edad y en los años en específico con un tal Peter Sutcliff. Sin embargo el escándalo inicial de su marido que apareció vivo y fuera nada más ni nada menos que el millonario, apuesto e infame Conde Phantomhive fue un golpe bajo para su ego. 

La disoluta si que tenía suerte en un mundo donde no se premiaba la virtud. Ahora era condesa y de alta nobleza junto con sus bastardos, algo que ella nunca podría ser. Sus hijos ni si quiera clasificaban en la baja nobleza y para ella estuvo bien porque la nobleza se concentraba en Melburne o Sidney y eran en general los gobernadores generales y altos funcionarios. 

Pero ahora esa se codeaba con el poder central gozando de toda la atención que ella siempre anheló, gracias a los negocios de el astuto conde y su boda bajo la ley australiana era como un símbolo de apoyo e independencia de la madre patria. La cobertura de los medios como si fuera un acto protocolar de estado la mataba.

Al principio Lady Pembrooke corrió el rumor malicioso que se había servido de sus dos bastardos para hacerlos pasar como hijos de su amante para poner sus garras en la fortuna Phantomhive. Sin embargo ocasionó más risas que daño cuando el conde comenzó a pasearse en público con los mellizos.

Nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a decir que le metieron gato por libre porque su paternidad era clara como el agua, calcos de su padre como si no hubieran tenido una madre que los pariera. 

Lady Mallow y Lady Pembrooke se tuvieron que conformar con las pequeñas victorias en la campaña de difamación que llevaban hace años contra Julia. Consiguieron que a los mellizos les nieguen el bautizo y les impidieron que asistan a los colegios más prestigiosos de Cairns. 

Ambas señoras no entendían como los hombres le daban lugar y oídos a las opiniones de esa mujer que no sabía conformarse en su lugar, el que debe tener una mujer. Hay un Dios que dispuso el orden natural de las cosas pero últimamente el dios dinero corrompió las almas de todos, incluso del reverendo había accedido a celebrar el matrimonio encantado de lamer las botas del Conde. Si en el diario de la mañana salía en primera plana que el cielo había sido comprado, no le sorprendería. 

Lady Pembrooke gracias a sus contactos en la madre patria pidió auxilio con sus antiguas compañeras con las que nunca perdió contacto vía epistolar. Ahora con el telégrafo. la respuesta sería más inmediata. 

La más antigua de todas era Francis Midford, esposa del marqués de Scotney que era el faro que custodiaba como ejemplo de lo que debía ser una dama digna. Sabía que su hija estaba comprometida con uno de sus sobrinos. Como amiga correspondía advertirle sobre lo que planeaba uno de los hijos de Vincent y con quién. 

Un empleado de la compañía telegráfica se presentó dos días después en la casa de ciudad del Marqués. Frances se alegró de que al fin pudiera comunicarse con su amiga por un medio más rápido. Lady Pembrooke logró milagrosamente casarse pasados los 26 años con el hijo de un Barón, fue una pena que fuera a vivir tan lejos cuando su esposo fue nombrado en un cargo ejecutivo. 

Cuando abrió la misiva su expresión alegre cambió en forma brusca. 

¿Madre pasó algo? - Elizabeth le devolvió una mirada apagada deteniendo su labor de bordado. 

No, nada hija solo una amiga de Australia nos avisa que el hijo de un amigo va a casarse.- acomodó una sonrisa. 

¿Acaso es algo malo porque se casa con alguien que le asegura una vida de sufrimiento? - volvió a su labor con una oscura satisfacción corroyendola al no ser la única infeliz.

Francis ocultó su dolor y se excusó con la mentira de instrucciones para la cena. Su hija la flor más hermosa de su jardín se marchitó ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada. De ser la dama noble más hermosa de su generación pasó a ser un fantasma gris usando vestidos de luto cerrado, pálida y esquelética por el peso de la pena. 

En su habitación volvió a leer para cerciorarse que sus ojos no la engañaban. Uno de los Ciels logró sobrevivir y se iba a casar con la ex prometida de Harrison Mallow. Al parecer estuvo casado con ella en secreto (expresando sus dudas al respecto) y tenía dos hijos mellizos a punto de cumplir los 13 años. 

Francis necesitó sentarse en la banqueta por la repentina falta de fuerzas. Ella sabía que el único en condiciones de engendrar era el menor, el que no era el prometido de su Lizzy. El que 4 años atrás engañó hasta la misma corona haciéndose pasar por su hermano Ciel. Por las fechas debió haberlo concebido para las fechas que su hija estuvo desaparecida junto al cadáver animando de Ciel. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella, pero no era ni su novio , ni sentía algo más que cariño de familia. 

“Tengo dos sobrinos nietos… es un buen gesto reconocer a esos hijos fuera del matrimonio pero no deja de incomodarme. Con cada generación de Phantomhive se vuelven más indecentes. Hacer esas cosas siendo un niño, seguro que fue influencia del indecente, sabía que ese mayordomo traería consecuencias nefastas.” 

Ciel estornudó 3 veces seguidas algo extraño desde que había dejado de ser humano. No percibía polen ni esporas de hongos. Dos puntas de lanzas le cortaron el paso. 

Vengo en son de paz, solo quiero hablar con su jefe y hablar sobre la que ustedes llaman Narel y mis hijos. - Ciel esperó haber pronunciado correctamente y no ofenderlos por accidente. 

Hablaron entre ellos y uno partió a través de la selva mientras que el otro demostró su orgullo de guerrero en quedarse para enfrentar a un demonio. Podía percibir una gran concentración de almas no muy lejos de donde estaba. Luego de media hora el chaman y el jefe fueron a su encuentro. 

Que vienes a buscar demonio para venir hasta aquí.- el chaman se acercó con precaución. 

Vengo a saludar ya que Narel es muy amiga de ustedes y anunciar que pienso reclamarla como mi mujer y a sus hijos como míos. Se que mi hijo Travis es muy amigo de ustedes. Como su padre de sangre me corresponde ofrecer mi amistad y protección a su bosque sagrado. 

¿Y por qué deberíamos creer las palabras de un espíritu maligno que se alimenta de carne y almas humanas. 

Porque mis hijos y Narel son mi tesoro más preciado. Ellos son la última prueba que existe de que alguna vez fui humano. - los miró a los ojos y apoyó su mano derecha en el lado del corazón. 

Los nativos comentaron entre ellos sorprendidos por la revelación y preguntando al chaman si eso era posible. 

Yo nunca escuché de un humano convertido en demonio.- el chaman expresó su desconfianza ya que incluso ellos sabían que no se debía confiar en las palabras engañosas de un demonio. 

Fue accidental cuando mi abuelo intentó quitarme la marca del pacto con el demonio que había contratado. Al quitarle el alma de mi gemelo del estómago para retirar el ancla que le permitía manifestarse en este mundo y anular el pacto. 

Ciel pasó una hora explicando los detalles de su cautiverio y su búsqueda por vengarse. Contarle a desconocidos que lo escucharon atentamente sin juzgarlo fue algo liberador. A diferencia de lo que siempre opinó Angelina y Francis ellos entendieron su afán de restaurar su honor de guerrero. A diferencia de la sociedad europea en la que todos se comportaban como un rebaño, los Murri como habitantes originales de la meseta de Altherton eran un pueblo guerrero y orgulloso que peleaba para preservar sus tierras y cultura frente al avance europeo. 

Entonces vienes a pedir consejo sobre como contarle que has dejado de ser humano sin que se asuste. Será complicado porque lo primero que pensará es que has tomado la forma de alguien que conoció y que no eres él. - el jefe le indicó lo obvio.

Si no hubieran dos hijos de por medio le daría tiempo para que esté segura que no tengo malas intensiones. Pero ellos necesitan de un padre que les dé su apellido y puedan acceder a su herencia en caso de que alguno de los dos muriera.   
Es lo mismo que pasa con este bosque, para que siga intacto para las futuras generaciones se necesita dinero y papeles que los legitimen de su propiedad. Si me ayudan, me comprometo a ayudarlos en ese aspecto, tengo mucho dinero puedo comprar las tierras circundantes para preservar el bosque como Travis y Catt quieren. 

¿Comprar el bosque sagrado? Eso es un sacrilegio demonio gris.- el jefe se negó a la propuesta.

Es eso o resignarse a que sean tierras de cultivo, los británicos han declarado tierras vaciás de presencia de humanos ustedes no tienen derecho ni a sus tierras ni a sus hijos.- esbozó una sonrisa cruel porque estaban al borde de un precipicio y no tenían opción real, mas que aceptar su ayuda. 

¿Y tu que ganas con todo esto demonio gris, los demonios y los blancos siempre tienen algo que ganar.- el jefe como guerrero experimentado sabía que debía desconfiar ya que el demonio estaba bien camuflado entre los blancos. 

Gano a mi familia, mis hijos y mi mujer aman a este bosque, a su gente. Varios trabajan en las plantaciones y la destilería de mi Julia. Ella compró unos 450 km² de bosque pero faltan otros 348 km² según mis cálculos. Si las compro y ustedes las trabajan no habría reclamo de tierras improductivas.- Ciel hizo su sonrisa de negocios. 

Que piensa hacer exactamente en estas tierras sagradas.- el jefe lo miró estudiándolo. 

Cairns el la ciudad turística por excelencia por sus maravillas naturales, la gran barrera de coral, pero no debería ser la única atracción que tenga la zona. Se habla de proteger como reserva natural a la gran barrera de coral y si la gente conoce este lugar podría pasar lo mismo ¿no cree? 

Nuestro bosque sagrado como una atracción turística, eso sería…

Es la única forma efectiva de protegerlo. He pensado instalar cerca de las plantaciones un hotel donde su gente pueda trabajarlo mostrando su cultura combinándola con la europea. Construiremos un sendero demarcado y el camino que atraviese el bosque hacia las cascadas. A la gente le encanta perder el tiempo jugando en el agua con este clima. Podríamos tener un lugar donde pudieran sentarse a comer los platos típicos de su cultura , vender sus productos e incluso mostrar sus mitos. 

Mostrar nuestros rituales no. - el chaman se negó en forma intransigente. 

Es una forma de transmitir su cultura a un mayor número de personas y mantenerla viva. Si hacen que gente rica e influyente en búsqueda de algo exótico se enamore de ella será natural querer preservarla. De pasó su gente ganará respeto y dinero. 

Se que quiere ganar esta guerra con ingenio y no con armas, no me parece mal usar las estrategias del hombre blanco en su contra. Puede funcionar.- el jefe era conciente que si no hacían nada perderían frente al progreso del hombre blanco. 

Darel el jefe tiene un mensaje para ti y tu madre Narel. Dijo que el demonio gris de tu padre les hizo una propuesta sobre comprar las tierras que faltan.- Miki fue con su amigo Travis para pedir su consejo como nieto del jefe del bosque sagrado de Woooroonooran. 

No veo ninguna trampa ni intensión oculta. Mamá llegó al límite de tierras que puede adquirir los próximos 5 años y papá todavía tiene ese margen. Creo que podría funcionar.- Catt dio su dictamen como experta en papelerío. 

Su padre es muy bueno haciendo dinero, si vio potencial en el bosque como atracción turística, otros también pueden hacerlo. Si lo compramos antes nosotros aseguraríamos que se queden custodiando el bosque. Si es sustentable nadie objetará improductividad. - Julia pensó las posibilidades ya que hacer el camino al bosque no era complicado, incluso ya estaba en construcción la vía ferroviaria cerca del bosque. 

Gracias por su consejo, el jefe y el chaman confían mucho en su criterio , al parecer el demonio gris no tiene malas intenciones. - Miki agradeció a sus amigos, los únicos europeos que demostraron ser confiables. 

Ciel llegó a la tarde para llevarse a los mellizos el fin de semana para el festival de la ciudad el sábado a la tarde. Cada semana hacía la misma invitación a su madre, pero esta siempre encontraba una excusa para declinar. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite pero aún así prestó oídos a los consejos de la vieja parca y se abstuvo de recurrir a sus poderes demoníacos para arrastrarla a la cama. 

Tenía una segunda oportunidad de vivir lejos de la carga de vigilancia y de todo lo contaminado. Esta vez estaba determinado a hacer las cosas bien. 

En todos estos meses se ocupó de forjar una relación con esos hijos que la vida le regaló y que heredaron su carácter desconfiado. Esa noche sus hijos le expresaron su agradecimiento sincero en forma espontanea y le dieron su primer abrazo. Podría haber llorado de felicidad si todavía fuera humano, en su lugar esbozó una sonrisa suave y les besó la coronilla. 

Era un hecho que su transformación había diluido hasta sus emociones. Si no podía sentir ese amor que los padres dicen tener por sus hijos, se esforzaría porque ellos jamás lo supieran. Sospechaba que su apego a Julia se debía a la añoranza por su pasado juntos del recuerdo de un amor fugaz, el primero, que quedó congelado en el tiempo por su supuesta muerte. Si estaba seguro que sentía atracción hacia ella y una buena dosis de posesividad instintiva. Si la hubiera conocido ahora es probable que pasara de ella al no ser capaz de sentir nada. 

En ese sentido era muy distinto a Undertaker que conservaba su capacidad de sentir todo el espectro de emociones y sentimientos. De los dos él sin dudas era el más solo ya que cuando partieran todas las personas por las que sintió alguna vez afecto quedaría completamente aislado y sería una reversión de su infame mayordomo negro. 

Lo que si estaba seguro que su sentido de propiedad se extendía a sus hijos y estos no le resultaban indiferentes como una vez temió. Cuando Catt bajó ese sábado a la tarde vestida como una Lady tuvo el presentimiento de que sería una larga noche. Con su ropa usual de trabajo disimulaba bien sus incipientes curvas. Vestida así parecía una muñeca, una que heredaría el busto prominente de su madre y del cual ninguna mujer Phantomhive poseía. 

¡No puedes salir así! Ve y cambiate Catt.- Travis se adelantó al pensamiento ridículo que su padre tuvo y logró sofocar con éxito. 

Deja de ser tan imbécil Travis, eres mi hermano así que no me avergüences ni me hagas quedar solterona. Quiero casarme y tener dos hijos.- Catt arremetió de la misma forma en que lo haría su tía abuela a la cual no conocía. 

No arruinen esta noche con una pelea innecesaria, entiendo como se siente tu hermano. Él te ama y quiere mantenerte a salvo de los viejos verdes que se dedican a asaltar a las jovencitas hermosas. Para evitarnos un mal momento procura evitar separarte de nosotros. Y tu tampoco Travis, nunca se sabe cuando un pervertido podría querer arrinconarte, te lo digo por experiencia propia que ser varón no te exime de nada. - su mueca expresaba más que odio al recordar al rey pervertido y al cual desgraciadamente nunca pudo darse el gusto de cortarle la cabeza. 

Travis y Catt se miraron con horror, sabían que Inglaterra era peligrosa pero no imaginaron que tanto. 

Papá ¿deberíamos llevar un arma por las dudas? - Travis preguntó inseguro no sabía si todavía quería salir para mezclarse en el festival multitudinario. 

Solo si saben usarla a la perfección en el momento adecuado.- Ciel respondió con naturalidad acostumbrando a llevar una consigo incluso después de su transformación. 

Ambos se devolvieron a sus cuartos. Ciel sonrió al recordar la destreza de su madre con los cuchillos que la hacía ser temida en todo East End. Undertaker entró alegremente por la puerta listo para llevar al festival a Finny y Mey Rin. 

A diferencia de sus excursiones de compras con Lizzy y Sebastian en la que se transformaba en un suplicio, al ser reducido a una muñeca de vestir, se encontró disfrutando de consentir a sus hijos. Su actitud les recordó a la de sus sirvientes cuando regresó del Weston College. 

Al parecer Julia se limitaba a solo gastar lo necesario inculcándoles el ahorro (salvo para jabones y cremas perfumadas) para un hipotético momento de escasez. Es por eso que no le sorprendió cuando el primer ministro de Facto los invitó a una cena para que las familias se conocieran en su visita a Queensland, Julia manifestó poseer solo dos vestidos: el de novia y una solera de entre casa que se usaba sin corsé. 

Nunca creyó que aprendería algo útil de su ex prometida, sin embargo ahora sabía sobre la vestimenta adecuada que debe llevar una condesa y la forma de colocar un corset, cuando Mey Rin fallaba en ajustarlo correctamente para Julia. 

Vamos dulce periquita azul, déjame escoltarte para observar los fuegos artificiales.- un tipo rubio de unos 32 años tuvo la osadía de tomarla por el codo. 

¡Suéltame viejo verde!- Catt en una reacción automática le colocó la navaja contra el cuello. 

Pese al calor sudó frio cuando a la navaja sintió el cañón de un arma en su sien y otro entre sus costillas a la altura del corazón. Elevó las manos cuidadosamente en señal de rendición. La gente paró en seco y lo miró como si quisieran lincharlo. Ninguna solidaridad con el extranjero recién llegado. 

¡Maldito Druitt! Apartate de mi hija si no quieres tus sesos pisoteados por la multitud.- los ojos de Ciel estaban a medio camino de su transformación completa. 

¡Por favor no! Juro que soy inocente, sea lo que sea que hizo mi tío le pido perdón. Mi nombre es Edgar Redmond, mis papeles están en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.- no vio que la hermosa dama no se encontraba sola como imaginó. 

Este pervertido está diciendo la verdad. Alejate de mi hermana extranjero, las mujeres australianas no son del tipo de chica para jugar. - Travis le asestó un gancho en las costillas que lo derrumbó. 

Redmond se dobló sobre sí mismo y miro al niño que ya tenía la fuerza de un hombre adulto con asombro y porque le parecía estar frente al fantasma del pasado. 

Ciel.- intentó tocar al niño que retrocedió en guarda listo para asestar una patada. 

Debí haberte matado en ese entonces para impedir que te convirtieras en los mismo que tu tío.- la voz de barítono le hizo volver la cabeza para ver un rostro familiar, un poco mayor y sin el parche característico. 

Phantomhive estás vivo ¿Hija?…. Ahora entiendo porqué desapareciste de todos lados, incluso el inframundo resiente la falta de su rey. De todas las cosas nunca imaginé que abandonaras todo en favor de una familia secreta y una vida ordinaria. 

Si sabes lo que te conviene cerrarás la boca y te pierdes de mi vista para siempre. 

Espera tenemos que hablar pero no aquí. Ay ayudame a levantarme, tu hijo me rompió las costillas.- su voz salió sin fuerza. 

Ciel resopló con fastidio y lo agarró de su saco como a un cachorro y lo colocó sobre sus pies con facilidad pese a que el hombre era media cabeza más alto. La multitud volvió a su rutina. 

Veo que pese a renunciar a tus deberes a la corona sigues en forma y has entrenado a tus hijos. 

No existe posibilidad que un Phantomhive no sea un guerrero eficiente. Habla de una vez que nuestro tiempo el limitado.- Travis se sentó en la misma forma altiva que su padre. 

Vine hasta aquí como inspector de aduanas y para redimirme de mis errores pasado. Tienes que volver cuanto antes y reclamar el condado. 

Me niego, no tengo ninguna razón para volver.- acomodó el asiento de Catt y se sentó con una actitud más soberbia que de costumbre. 

Se que tienes una familia y negocios formales pero la isla es un desastre desde que te fuiste. Las mafias extrajeras han tomado el control y Londres es más insegura que nunca. 

No es mi problema, me fui para no volver porque finiquité todos mis asuntos. No necesito el título de conde porque soy todavía más rico que antes, tan rico que si yo caigo la economía mundial colapsaría.- esbozó una sonrisa maligna sin molestarse en esconder sus colmillos.

El nuevo rey está desesperado, Yard no da abasto por su ineficiencia, se necesita un poder mucho más grande. 

Inglaterra está llena de nobles ociosos que podrían asumir el papel. Si yo con 10 años pude hacerlo sorteando las pruebas de la reina, cualquiera puede. - no mentía, ninguno de sus predecesores tenían un demonio contratado.

Veo que es imposible convencerte, así como supe donde encontrarte la corona seguramente lo hará y los tendrás golpeando en la puerta de tu casa. 

No te sobreestimes tanto, lo tuyo fue casualidad y si vienen obtendrán la misma respuesta. Juré que sería el último perro guardián y pienso cumplirlo. 

Cuando le pregunté a tu primo por ti me dijo que desapareciste hace 13 años. Me sorprende que ya tengas a hijos adolescentes...no imaginé que en ese entonces fueras tan hombre.- Edgar se sintió incomodo porque luego de arruinar su futuro prometedor fue la gran decepción de su familia y solterón igual que su tío. 

Fui condecorado pronto tenía que madurar lo antes posible, es lógico que tenga que asegurar herederos cuando nuestra expectativa no es alta. 

Edgar se fue luego de terminar su taza de te. Sus hijos disfrutaron de su refrigerio mientras veían el desfile de carrozas desde la terraza. Ni durante ni después emitieron palabra alguna, todo les parecía muy surrealista. Su padre parecía un elegante hombre de negocios no de un sicario letal al servicio de la corona. 

Había muchos blancos en su historia de como sus padres se conocieron. Como siempre a la hora de abordar temas escabrosos era Catt la primera en lanzar la piedra. No hubo mejor momento que en el carro camino a la mansión….

Hace rato que me miran raro ¿Qué quieren saber? - Ciel estaba cauteloso , no quería dar la impresión de esconder algo y dar por tierra la confianza que había empezado a nacer entre ellos.

Había cosas en su pasado que no quería que sus hijos supieran, cosas que prefería mantener para si mismo. 

¿Cómo se conocieron tu y mamá? Nos contó una versión muy resumida casi como si hubiera sido resultado de uno de los experimentos de la Sra. Sully. - Catt miró a su padre suspirar de alivio. 

¿Pensabas que te íbamos a preguntar como se hacen los bebés? No nos subestimes tenemos un rancho ganadero.- Travis resoplo molesto de que lo considerara un niño. 

Bueno no exactamente, hay cosas en las que un padre se siente incómodo hablando de ciertos temas con sus hijos.- se aclaró la voz para proseguir. 

Fue durante una misión de encubierto, descubrí que en mis bodegas estaban robando mercadería de mis depósitos. No confiaba en nadie por lo que tuve que investigar personalmente si era un pícaro al azar o era algo orquestado por rivales. Al final era parte de un plan más grande ya que surgieron múltiples problemas de ese estilo. 

Debo suponer que no te estás refiriendo a conejos amargos ni caramelos.- Catt lo miró sabiendo que intentaba suavizar. 

Si ese tipo dijo que controlabas las mafias así que eras el jefe supremo que se beneficiaba de las drogas, armas y tráfico de esclavos. - Travis completó. 

Creí que querían saber como nos conocimos no sobre los negocios sucios de su familia. 

Solo analizamos y digerimos el hecho de que ninguno de nuestros padres fueron pro hombres de la sociedad. Continúa por favor. - Catt suspiró viendo que la versión de su padre podría ser más resumida todavía. 

Me hice pasar por un huérfano que escapó de su casa de acogida harto de los malos tratos. En ese momento llevaba un parche en el ojo por un problema. Como sea fingí buscar trabajo de lo que sea y tu madre que siempre tuvo esa cosa maternal convenció al capataz que me dejara ser sereno y me ocupara de la limpieza. Ella era estribadora y trabajaba en la administración porque estaba parcialmente alfabetizada. Su madre tenía un hermano de mi edad que murió así que fue relativamente fácil meterme bajo su piel. 

O sea que la sedujiste tú. ¿De donde aprendiste a ligar chicas mayores? - Travis siempre había asumido que su madre fue la asalta cunas. 

Si yo la seduje a ella y lo aprendí de ver a mi mayordomo que lo hacía con frecuencia, él era una perra coqueta. Como decía, provoqué a unos viejos sabiendo que tu madre estaba cerca y vendría al rescate. Gracias a eso me llevó a compartir su cuarto en la pensión. Se acercaba el invierno y no quería dormir en los galpones. 

Con provocar no habrás querido decir…. Oh diablos tu no reparabas en nada para conseguir tu objetivo.- Travis estaba boquiabierto. 

Si no reparaba en nada ni nadie para cumplir mis fines. En esa época veía a la gente como meras herramientas. Los seducí y luego fingí ser una victima. A parte de estar caliente por la noche si lograba profundizar mi vínculo con tu madre sería más fácil encontrar al pícaro infragantti. Tu madre también era sospechosa, si convivía con ella me aceleraría las cosas, estaba desesperado por volver a la mansión. 

Que hombre tan frio y cruel… y pensar que te veía como un hermano pequeño. ¿Y que tenía que ver tu misión con que ustedes terminaran fornicando? - Catt lo miró curiosa con una pizca de morbo. 

Fue ese el problema, comportarse como si fuera su hermano cuando no lo era. Normalmente no sería así pero yo hace mucho había dejado de ser un niño inocente. Tu madre en esa época no tenía criterio y compartíamos la misma cama, se cambiaba delante mío y hasta no bañábamos juntos. 

¿Sin ropa? Olvida lo que dije, es obvio que la gente se baña desnuda.- Travis rojo hasta las orejas se tapó el rostro con el brazo como si quisiera llorar. 

No creas que para mi es sencillo tener este tipo de conversaciones incómodas pero parece que a tu hermana no le importa y presiona por detalles. 

Entonces sucedió mientras compartían el baño. 

No Catt, no fue así. Era mi primera experiencia de vivir por mi cuenta con una paga magra como vive el 75% de los Ingleses. Ella no me provocaba adrede, se debía a la falta de espacio y dinero. Aquí la gente con menores recursos tiene mejor calidad de vida que allá. Digamos que fui yo el que inició todo, la pubertad había comenzado a golpear a mi puerta y los ojos se me iban. Su madre tiene atributos generosos que un hombre no puede ignorar. Como su madre no reaccionaba cuando me pegaba a su cuerpo en busca de calor fui subiendo la apuesta. 

Te aprovechaste cuando estaba dormida ¿no? - Travis lo miró fijo. 

La primera vez no, estaba ebria así que fue más cariñosa de lo que debería. Cuando está en ese estado se pone muy alegre. De todas formas pasábamos todo el día juntos y fue mi primera amiga de la cual no obtenía ningún beneficio. Fue inevitable que termináramos enamorándonos. 

Si pero todo terminó mal porque la utilizabas para divertirte pasando el rato. Me refiero cuando se enteró de tu verdadera identidad. 

No fue eso Catt. En ese entonces no estaba muy racional. Ya sabía quién era el pícaro pero no hacía nada y lo fui posponiendo. No quería que terminara porque tendría que volver a la realidad justo cuando nos habíamos convertido en una pareja. Le regalé para su cumpleaños ese colgante de plata pura. Sebastian, mi mayordomo, comenzó a sospechar y decidió intervenir porque era un hombre comprometido. 

¿Tenías una novia siendo tan joven? - ambos dijeron. 

Mis padres lo decidieron apenas nací así que no es que la haya elegido. Esa noche decidió por su cuenta terminar con el problema de una forma muy torpe. Siempre resolvía todo matando al objetivo sin importar las consecuencias. Se aseguró de haceles saber que actuaba bajo ordenes de su gran señor, pero nunca fue así. 

Cuando me di cuenta que me alejó para que no estorbara ya era tarde. Su madre siempre quiso largarse a Australia por lo que cuando comenzó el incendio robó de la caja fuerte 15 mil Libras. 

Escapó porque robó tu dinero, ya me parecía raro que solo escapara porque estaba embarazada. Eso tiene más sentido. Yo pensaba que venías con una mala intención como vengarte o tras su dinero que bueno técnicamente es tuyo. - Travis se rascó la nuca incomodo de tener que disculparse, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. 

Bueno tu madre no tenía reparos en dar su opinión de su empleador por lo que solía ponerme nervioso la pésima opinión que tenía de mi. Mi verdadera intensión era desaparecer del radar y comenzar de nuevo. Cuando me enteré que su madre estaba viva y a punto de casarse solo pretendía cerciorarme si el hombre que la eligió la merecía. Cuando los vi a ustedes supe que no podía entregarla. Lo correcto es que vivamos como una familia aunque ustedes no lo quisieran. 

Bueno me alegro por mamá que haya resultado todo bastante normal y no haya habido nada truculento o traumático. Como era tan reservada no sabia que pensar. - Catt se desperezó lista para bajar del carruaje. 

“Justo por eso atesoré tanto su recuerdo. Porque todo fue normal, algo con lo que me sentía seguro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres mencionados del secretario privado del Rey como del resto de funcionarios son nombres reales, Eduardo fue el encargado de modernizar la monarquía britanica, por lo tanto cambió viejas metodologías usadas hasta entonces. Si el cargo de Perro guardián fuera real, este sería el Rey que terminaría con el sistema por lo que Ciel llamándose a sí mismo el último de su linea es correcto desde el punto de vista histórico.


	6. Problemas que se avecinan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el último capítulo de esta historia, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Amo a Undertaker y me temo que en el manga tendrá un final muy malo. Me gustaría que no fuera así y si es el abuelo de los dos Ciels como sospecho, recapacite y disfrute de sus nietos. Creo que tanto nuestro Ciel como él se merecen un poquito de felicidad.

Alexis fue golpeado por la novedad de que viajaría a Australia como parte de la comitiva del rey Eduardo VII. El asunto por el cual decidió viajar personalmente el monarca se debía a la situación turbulenta por los ánimos independentistas requerían una mano diplomática que era la especialidad del rey a diferencia de su primer ministro que aplicaba la ley del garrote puertas adentro. 

Era de público conocimiento la enfermedad que aquejaba a Lady Elizabeth desde la desaparición de su prometido. Vio este viaje como una oportunidad para sacarla de la depresión. Ya habían intentado de todo sin éxito y este era su última chance para que pasara la página y dejara el láudano que le hacía más mal que bien. 

Llegó con su gran idea a contarle a su esposa y la encontró ocultando sus lágrimas en su habitación. Desde que Eduard se casó, Francis cargó con todo el peso de lidiar con su hija que había enloquecido del dolor y su pena propia de ser la última Phantomhive con vida. Cuando recibió el telegrama estaba confundida. 

Se sentía herida porque su sobrino decidiera cortar todo lazo con su familia. Al parecer ese niño continuó guardando rencor cuando decidieron apoyar al verdadero prometido de su hija. También se sintió feliz de que al menos lograra escapar de la carga de su familia para tener una existencia feliz y tranquila con una familia propia. Dos sobrinos nietos (aunque fuera del matrimonio) eran una nueva generación y al menos vivió para reconocerlos y casarse con la madre. 

Francis querida ¿por qué lloras? - la abrazo amorosamente. 

Lee por ti mismo.- le entregó el telegrama sin saber que decir. 

Vivo, casado con dos hijos…. Tu amiga está segura que es él. 

Cuando hace 13 años los gemelos tuvieron su confrontación solo encontraron la mansión quemada hasta los cimientos como cuando atacaron la finca y el cuerpo momificado de uno de los gemelos sobre las lápidas de sus padres. La ropa y la ausencia de anillos indicaban que pertenecía al verdadero Ciel. 

Ellos supieron que Lizzy estaba cumpliendo con ordenes de Ciel para asegurar el éxito de Undertaker en salvar al gemelo más joven de las garras del demonio Sebastian Michaelis. Lizzy lo cumplió al costo de desgarrarse a sí misma al sentirse dividida entre los hermanos. 

El gemelo más joven, el que volvió como Ciel desapareció dándolo por muerto pensando que se había carbonizado hasta convertirse en cenizas. El demonio convocado por el culto blasfemo no volvió a ser visto así como el propio Undertaker. Todos supusieron que el plan fue un fracaso. El hecho de que uno estuviera corriendo por Australia luego de la muerte de la reina indicaba que tanto sufrimiento no fue en vano. 

La alegría inicial de Alexis se transformó en incertidumbre cuando recordó el motivo de su regreso a la mansión. 

Francis el rey piensa hacer una visita a Australia para aplacar las ideas independentistas. Había pensado en llevarlas a ustedes dos pero no creo que sea aconsejable para nuestra Lizzy. No cuando el más joven se fue sin mirar hacia atrás y formó su familia lejos. No se como va a reaccionar Lizzy cuando lo vea casado y con dos hijos. 

Creo que deberíamos ir para que nos explique todo. Porque cuando murió Ciel no vino ni honró su lugar como el próximo Conde. Por qué no me desposó en lugar de su hermano como fue su intensión cuando volvió. Quiero verlo.- Elizabeth abrió la puerta revelando que había estado escuchando todo. 

Lizzy cariño.- su padre la abrazó para contenerla. 

No te preocupes papá estoy bien, necesito cerrar esta etapa. 13 años de luto enojada con la injusticia de la vida. Ahora por fin tengo a quién dirigir toda esta rabia que estuve guardando.

Ver en Elizabeth una expresión feroz y determinada en los ojos de su hija era un buen cambio. Sin embargo le preocupaba a quién planeaba dirigir su ira. Ese muchacho era un adversario al cual no se podía subestimar. El tiempo rara vez mejoraba a las personas, si él los había hecho a un lado con tanta facilidad no tendría inconveniente en apuntar y disparar si Elizabeth cargaba contra él espadas en mano. Sobre todo luego que le dio la espalda en su momento más difícil. 

Elizabeth ten en mente que nosotros no quedamos en buenos términos y quizás nos equivocamos o es porque nunca realmente estuvimos cerca… ese muchacho para eliminar a los enemigos en las sombras se forjó a si mismo como el gobernante del bajo mundo más despiadado. No vacilará como no lo hizo con Madam Red. 

No te preocupes madre seré prudente, se que la última vez se sintió tan traicionado como me siento ahora. Me faltó madurez en ese entonces para dejar de centrarme en mí y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Probablemente me odie pero es algo que necesito si quiero dejar de ser un fantasma del pasado. 

Julia junto a sus hijos llevó un nuevo lote de ganado al mercado cuando se topo con Harry que la esperaba. No volvió a hablar con él desde la cancelación de la boda 5 meses atrás y consideró que la herida ya había hecho costra como para hablar sin intermediarios. 

Sin embargo los negocios no esperan y necesitaba de la compañía naviera para hacer llegar en condiciones un lote de carne en pie y ron rumbo a Nueva Zelanda. 

Sus hijos saludaron a Harry con afecto que siempre sería el tío Harry. No pasó desapercibido el cambio de dinámica y que tanto Travis como Catt deslizaban comentarios al azar sobre su padre y su tío abuelo. Sabía por terceros que había comenzado a quedarse en el rancho cuando iba a visitar a sus hijos. 

Harry había visto en los periódicos que Julia era presentada como la esposa del Conde pese a que todavía no formalizaban su unión bajo la ley Australiana. Le dolía verla del brazo de otro hombre, sobre todo de uno que acostumbraba a salirse con la suya a través de negociaciones sospechosas y que era intocable a base de traer progreso y prosperidad a territorios donde se creía que no era más que tierra yerma. 

El acta de nacimiento de los mellizos ya estaba rectificada llevando el apellido de su padre, aferrarse a un sentimiento no le traería nada bueno. No cuando Phantomhive tenía una reputación temible de destruir familias enteras cuando se interponían en su camino. Para evitar malos entendidos y su ira se aseguraría de nunca encontrarse con ella a solas. 

Ciel vio como Mallow lo saludó con un gesto de su sombrero y se alejó como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cierta forma era así, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces estuvo tentado de comérselo, pero hacerlo atraería atención innecesaria sobre si mismo. Cuando se comió a la secretaria todavía no se los relacionaba….

Papá no sabía que vendríamos a buscarnos.- Catt corrió a darle un abrazo convertida en toda una niña de papi. 

Travis en su afán de parecer todo un hombre lo saludo con una reverencia y mantuvo los abrazos para el ámbito privado. 

Veo que tu madre decidió encargarse ella misma en lugar de encargárselo a J.J. 

Padre por favor, entiendo que no te agrade que se vean pero tus celos no tienen justificativo, no desde que reanudaron su matrimonio. - lo miró porque no entendía la territorialidad de su padre como si fuera un semental que cuidaba a su rebaño y no un hombre. 

Lo se, no debería preocuparme con su escolta pero… no quiero que sea molestada por un macho despechado que no acepta un no. Los hombres podemos ser bastante brutos en ese aspecto. 

Julia salió de la oficina y se encontró con su "marido" esperándola. No le pareció bien que falsificara el acta de matrimonio pero los más beneficiados eran sus hijos, así que no se quejó. Lo había aceptado para formalizar su unión bajo la ley, en su lecho y en su corazón. Para bien o para mal Peter/ Ciel había sido su primer y último amor. Se negó por mucho tiempo a rehacer su vida pese a su enojo por su engaño. 

Hola creí que estarías en la oficina y nos encontraríamos a la hora del almuerzo.- Julia lo besó en los labios. 

Vine para cerrar los preparativos de la boda. Nos casamos la semana que viene y no a fin de mes. Será una ceremonia intima. 

¿No habías invitado al gobernados y a todos los funcionarios de primera linea? Espero que no se ofendan. 

Todos han confirmado su asistencia por lo que les pareció buena idea para que no se superponga con la visita del rey. Nosotros estaremos ahí para recibirlo. 

¿No sería mejor dejarla para después? Ambos tenemos agendados compromisos pensando que a fin de mes tendríamos nuestras vacaciones. 

¡No! Lo haremos antes…. Dejé un condado vacante con obligaciones hacia la corona. Si me hago ciudadano de esta colonia en lugar de ser solo residente no tienen nada para obligarme a regresar. La idea fue del asesor legal del estado. Además me paso toda la lista de la comitiva y entre ellos viene mi ex prometida a la que abandoné hace 13 años.- bajó la mirada como si en sus zapatos encontrara la respuesta. 

Dudo que te obliguen a cumplir un compromiso cuando vives en concubinato con una mujer con la que tienes dos hijos mayorcitos.- comenzó a reir ante el pensamiento que el conde ya estaba deshonrado. 

Deja de reírte y decir esas cosas frente a nuestros hijos. Dices eso porque no conoces a mi tía y a mi prima, son del tipo que nunca escucha lo que se les dice. 

¿Prima? Es un poco incestuoso papá. Si fuera tu yo tampoco querría casarme con una parienta. Los nobles tienen costumbres asquerosas. - Travis y Catt se estremecieron ante la idea. 

Es una pena que no podamos inaugurar el hotel con la boda.- suspiró porque aunque pusieran obreros extras no llegarían. 

En las bodas Australianas era usual que las novias entraran solas por la nave central del templo, sin embargo Julia entró del brazo del gobernador general John A Louis Hope VII conde de Hopetoun y I marqués de Linlithgow. Toda una señal política de que iniciaban el camino a la independencia sin desligarse del todo de la corona. 

Todos los pesos pesados estuvieron en las nupcias y el la recepción. Todos con la obvia excepción de los Mallow y los Pembrooke quienes tenían un enfrentamiento con la novia de larga data por sus orígenes humildes. 

Ciel no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hospedar en su hotel al rey con su comitiva. Tanto el alcalde como el consejo regional celebraron la idea para mostrar a gobernador de   
Queensland que Cairns era mucho más que caña y playas, mereciendo más planes de infraestructura. 

Undertaker sujetó sus largos flecos mientras miraba el vientre de Julia tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que se había despertado hasta que escuchó el alarido que alarmó a Ciel y a los sirvientes.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con mi esposa?.- Ciel se acercó con cara de pocos amigos. 

Veo a tu mujer muy embarazada. ¿Ya eligieron el nombre? 

Todavía es muy pronto, no sabemos si es sostenible o no. ya tuvimos falsas alarmas. - Ciel miró hacia el costado no queriendo que Julia se entere. 

Sabía cual era el problema, si fuera humano hace tiempo habría anunciado la llegada de un nuevo hijo. Siendo un demonio podía detectar a la pequeña alma en formación con cada periodo fértil para luego desaparecer al mes siguiente. Se calló ante los sangrados porque no eran producto de una regla sino de un embarazo fallido. Este con dos meses y medio estaba durando más….

Mis periodos son muy irregulares así que es imposible saber si estoy esperando hasta que pase más tiempo.- Julia descartó la idea, no enloquecía por ser madre teniendo dos hijos saludables y criados. 

Pues yo creo que este pequeño está bien fuerte y llegará a termino. Tienen mucha suerte porque tienen un experto en el cuidado de niños. Cuando tu padre y tu tía eran niños yo solía cuidarlos. Yo era la mamá y Tanaka era el papá.- hizo una sonrisa tonta pensando que era muy ocurrente. 

Ciel se turbó ante el producto del tren descarrilado que era su imaginación: rosas floreciendo de la nada mientras Undertaker sostenía a Francis bebé mirando enamorado a Tanaka que sostenía a su padre que jalaba de los cabellos de su hermana. 

¡Qué asco! Por qué tuve que leer esas novelas rosas de Mey Rin cuando estaba aburrido.- se tapó el rostro avergonzado mientras Undertaker rodaba por el suelo muerto de risa. 

Julia los miro desconcertada sin entender nada. Luego le pediría a Mey Rin que le muestre alguna novela para saber a lo que se referían. 

El Rey pisó suelo Australiano en el puerto de Sidney que se disputaba con Melburne ser la capital de la floreciente nación. No hacía falta viajar a recibirlo sabía que más temprano que tarde lo tendría enfrente. Sus pasado siempre intenta alcanzarlo, pero sus días de perro guardián ya eran cosa del pasado. 

El necesitaba trascender más allá de lo que implicaba su apellido. Como hombre visionario sabía que el titulo se convertiría en algo obsoleto bajo el peso del progreso. Cuando su pasado finalmente lo alcanzara el ya tendría su plan de escape y su nueva vida hecha. 

Elizabeth estaba impaciente porque el día del encuentro se acercaba. Por cuatro años pretendió ser su hermano para tomar el puesto de vigilancia. Ahora había tirado su título escapando de sus obligaciones por alguna razón. Quería saber en que clase de hombre se había transformado; si continuaría siendo un amargado insensible o se encontraba pleno y satisfecho con esa familia que había escondido por 12 años, mientras ella se transformó en una tonta que lo lloró mares hasta convertirse en una mujer amargada y seca. 

Paula se retiró para buscar un accesorio para el cabello, momento que aprovechó para colocar sus sables en las enaguas y se colocó su vestido color rojo sangre, como los que usaba la tía Ann. En la cena vería a esos dos que se atrevieron a reírse de ella mientras disfrutaban de su amorío clandestino. 

Alexis estaba entusiasmado por el cambio de su hija que comenzó a alimentarse correctamente recuperando su antigua belleza. Francis no era tan optimista. Si no conociera a su hija habría creído en su mentira, sabía que la movía el despecho y la venganza o no se habría esmerado en volver a ser la soltera más deseada así como la esgrimista más hábil del Reino Unido.

Elizabeth sintió una puntada en el pecho cuando divisó a un hombre de cabello gris atado en una cola alta y vestido como todo un caballero. Al lado estaba él, lejos de su idea original, era una mezcla de ambos padres en lugar de ser una réplica de Vincent. Colgada de su brazo una pelirroja vestida de color melocotón claro con una delantera envidiable y de la misma altura con los tacones puestos. Ella fue la primera en devolverle la mirada y susurrarle al oído. Junto a ellos unos mellizos que sin lugar a dudas eran los hijos de su primo. 

Elizabeth esperó una mirada avergonzada, temerosa o incluso triste luego de volver a verla después de 13 años. Sin embargo le devolvió una mirada llena de frialdad e incluso odio. Al parecer no le perdonaba el haberlo delatado y llamado mentiroso. Se felicitó por haber traído sus sables ocultos en su gran vestido. Camino con paso firme hacia la pareja que charlaba animadamente con el flamante ministro de infraestructura. 

Lady Elizabeth no sabía cuan privilegiado soy de ser testigo que volvió a la vida social más bella que nunca.- el ministro besó galante su mano pese a que tenía edad como para ser su abuelo. 

Cuanto halago, me hará sonrojar Sr. Duque de Edimburgo.- coqueta hizo un juego de manos con su abanico. 

Buenas noches Ciel escuché que te estabas por casar ¿no me vas a presentar a tu novia? Aunque hayamos estado prometidos no dejo de ser tu prima. - los miró desde abajo ya que incluso en la adultez seguía siendo media cabeza más alta. 

Buenas noches Elizabeth, me alegro de ver que estás bien como siempre. Ella es Julia Mc Clain mi esposa y ellos son mis hijos Catterine y Travis Phantomhive. Niños saluden a su tía. - con una mirada de hielo y una sonrisa soberbia abrazó a su mujer tomándole la mano para que sean visibles las alianzas. 

Los niños hicieron una reverencia a regañadientes ya que mencionar que había sido la prometida de su padre y la forma en que los miró, supieron que era otro noble ocioso en la isla. El duque al percibir el mal ambiente le ofreció a Elizabeth una pieza de baile. Afortunadamente aceptó herida en su orgullo. 

Ahora entiendo porqué no te gustaba tu prima. Será muy linda, pero las esposas de aparador tienen la tendencia a ser insufribles reclamando atención cuando más ocupado estás. Bien les vendría trabajar por un día para que aprendan lo que cuesta ganarse los lujos que tanto aman.- Julia miró con desprecio a la aristócrata mientras acompañaba a su esposo a saludar al rey que acababa de bajar. 

El rey lo saludó más tiempo que al resto confirmado lo que temía: que lo quería de vuelta en sus funciones de vigilancia. 

Sabía que la corona finalmente había cedido y reconocido una independencia moderada y dialogada con Australia. Basado en relaciones de colaboración en lugar de dominación como estaba acostumbrada. Un gobernador general elegido por el rey y un primer ministro elegido por los propios australianos. Eduardo VII comenzó a forjarse una reputación como pacificador. 

Mañana se trasladarían a su hotel, una buena oportunidad para convencer a un monarca liberal de iniciar el cambio en las condiciones de vida para los habitantes originales de estas tierras que no tenían derechos humanos y se los consideraba fauna local. Sabía que el cambio de pensamiento racista era lento pero si lograba demostrar con hechos que eran personas con las mismas capacidades que los europeos, lograría dar el puntapié inicial para el cambio. 

El rey quedó impresionado por el programa que Ciel elaboró para él, en especial por el agua caliente y el aire acondicionado, algo que la isla carecía por su crónico problema de infraestructura. Quedaron impresionados con la exuberancia de la selva, las aguas cristalinas de las cascadas y el espectáculo donde los nativos mostraban sus culturas mediante la representación de sus mitos. 

Al finalizar el día Ciel estaba agotado pero satisfecho de que todo saliera según lo planeado. Confiaba en que el rumor se extendería y recibirían a turistas adinerados deseosos de vivir experiencias exóticas. 

Caminó a la entrada dispuesto a retirarse al rancho en su caballo ahora que el camino estaba iluminado con el tendido eléctrico. Una sonrisa tiró de sus comisuras por la sed de sangre mal disimulada. De refilón el brillo de un florete delataba su posición entre la espesa vegetación. 

Desvió con su bastón de caballero la trayectoria del golpe al colocarlo en forma oblicua. La fuerza del impacto logró agrietar la madera y si hubiera sido un hombre normal lo habría derribado. Sin dudas Elizabeth había heredado todo el poder bruto de segador. 

¿Qué desde cuándo usas hojas ocultas? Nunca tuviste interés en la esgrima. - tuvo que retroceder varios pasos por el impulso que recibió de vuelta. 

Puede que ya no sea el gobernante del bajo mundo, pero necesitas mucho más para matarme Lizzy. - la miró con ojos brillando en rojo y una sonrisa feroz dejando correr todo el resentimiento que había acumulado por ella. 

No puede ser….¿cómo es que ahora tú? ¿quién eres tú?- de todos los escenarios que imaginó jamás esperó que fuera un demonio. 

Soy yo Lizzy, tu primo adorado. Digamos que Ciel y Undertaker hicieron mal los cálculos en su afán de romper el contrato con Sebastian. Sabes que era demasiado testarudo sobre todo en lo que respecta a mi alma…. Lamentablemente terminó consumido por mi flama. Ahora soy inmortal, ridículamente fuerte, sin capacidad de saborear la comida o de sentir emociones. Lo único placentero para mí son las almas, moverlas, tentarlas, devorarlas.... 

Lizzy se recuperó de la conmoción inicial y añadido un segundo sable a la mezcla. Ella se enfrentó a Sebastian así que tenía idea de como podría ser Ciel. En ese entonces tenía 15 años, ahora era mucho más fuerte y hábil. Arremetió con todo lo que tenía por segunda vez. 

Nada mal para ser humana…. Pero sigues sin ser rival para mí, pequeña Lizzy. - contraatacó con fuerza y tal rapidez que a duras penas podía bloquear sus flancos, sin poder evitar que la presión del aire hiciera cortes en sus brazos y rostro como si un gato la hubiese atacado. 

¿Sabes que otra cosa ha cambiado en mí? Que todas las emociones que sentí mientras era humano quedaron estancadas tal como eran antes de mi conversión. No cambian, no desaparecen por el paso del tiempo, no nacen nuevas. Solo puedo encontrar alivio al dejarlas salir. Adivina que es lo que siento por ti luego de que me diste la espalda y me acusaste falsamente de los crímenes de Sphere Music Hall. 

Lizzy comenzó a sentirse aterrada no solo por la clara desventaja, si no porque su primo tenía motivos de mayor peso para odiarla que ella a él. El odio era un motor poderoso en las manos correctas y ella subestimó la capacidad del impostor en combate. 

Ciel hizo una mueca de fastidio decepcionado de que pese a su talento superior este era su límite. Con un rodillazo le quitó el aire de los pulmones inclinándose hacia delante y con el revés de su mano abofeteó su mejilla arrojándola varios metros por el suelo. Cuando iba acercándose a Elizabeth que luchaba por incorporarse sus reflejos inhumanos captaron un fogueo en su dirección. 

Ciel se inclinó como una vara de bambú sin caer al suelo mientras su mano izquierda sostenía entre su dedo índice y mayor una bala de rifle. Francis frenética le gritaba a su hija que se pusiera de pie y corriera cosa que logró hacer. En un momento de debilidad giró su cabeza para ver como el Ciel impostor volvía a su posición vertical con una bala sujeta entre sus dientes.

Ver sus ojos rojos brillando mientras su figura se descomponía en sobras oscuras que amenazaban con devorarla, le dio esa inyección de adrenalina que necesitaba para correr en dirección al hotel y subir el tramo de escaleras. Francis tomó la mano de su hija y echaron a correr al ver que las balas eran inútiles. 

Su huida fue truncada por la silueta de lo que era Ciel pero como si estuviera cubierto por una película de brea destacando aún más sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos nacarados. 

¡Monstruo! Alejate de nosotras.- Francis estaba desesperada, más que cuando ese oso atacó a Elizabeth en el cumpleaños Nº 13 de “Ciel Phantomhive”. 

Tía Francis, creí haber dicho que las armas de cualquier tipo estaban prohibidas en mi hotel. - un zarcillo se introdujo a través del cañón desarmandola como a un juguete. 

¡Fantástico! Por favor Sr. Phantomhive vuelva a retomar el condado vacante, con sus poderes el bajo mundo volvería estar bajo control.- el Rey en persona presenció todo y se apresuró a bajar el tramo de las escaleras del segundo piso. 

Ciel retornó a su figura humana y caminó hacia el invitado de honor haciendo una reverencia. - es un halago que me tenga en tan alta estima su majestad. Lamento declinar su oferta. Ya he tenido suficiente del deber de vigilancia. Sería un desperdicio que otro monarca perdiera su alma por hacer tratos con un demonio. 

¿Qué ha dicho?

Es broma, es que pronto seré nuevamente padre y quisiera estar junto a mi esposa. En su habitación he dejado un plan de acción para abordar el problema de las mafias extranjeras y algunos nombres útiles a la causa. Que tengan buenas noches .- se despidió con una sonrisa afable bajando el tramo de escaleras del primer piso. 

Otro monstruo igual a él viene en camino… hija debemos agradecer que hay un Dios que te libró de desposarlo. 

Madre lo lamento tanto, me lo advertiste y terminé siendo humillada. Solo me atromentó por diversión, fui un juguete al que puede botar sin mirar atrás. Nunca fue en serio pero mi miedo si que fue real. 

Creo que todos aprendimos nuestra lección. - la abrazó fuerte dejando escapar las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo. 

Ciel con una gran sonrisa deseó un baño largo. Sorprendió a July en la bañera y decidió unirsele. 

¿Cómo se encuentran mi hermosa esposa y ese pequeñín? - besó su nuca y la abrazó. 

Muy bien porque este será tranquilo, no he tenido las nauseas del primer trimestre. ¿ y a ti papá como te fue con tu invitado especial? 

Maravilloso, no sería un digno cabeza de familia Phantomhive si no pudiera agasajarlos con mi hospitalidad de caballero. El Rey aceptará mi propuesta de crear dos agencias hermanas para prevenir amenazas. Supongo que alguna que otra vez me ausentaré para supervisar el desarrollo pero no será por mucho tiempo. 

Me alegro porque aquí tienes las manos llenas de trabajo. Puede que el alcalde te proponga integrar la dieta. 

Todo eso tendrá que esperar, primero está mi familia. - mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, pero no obtuvo la reacción de siempre. En lugar de eso decidió darse la vuelta para mirarlo directamente que hacerlo a través del espejo. 

¿Lo viste? Me refiero a mis ojos… planeaba contártelo una vez que naciera el bebé. No importa, antes o después es algo que debías saber. Mereces conocer toda la historia. - colocó un mechó detrás de su oreja.

Es bueno haber venido hasta aquí ¿no Earl? - Undertaker alzó contento a su nueva bisnieta Joseffine. 

Si afortunadamente salió mejor de lo que pensaba. July y los niños lo tomaron bastante bien y Jossy nació fuerte. - acarició los bucles de la cabellera gris casi negra de la niña. 

Es aquí. Creo que es un buen sitio para que la gente se zambulla sin el peligro de cocodrilos. Podríamos generar ingresos independientes a los huéspedes si cobráramos por el ingreso por día y hacer uso de las instalaciones. 

Con esa codicia tuya es cuando pareces un verdadero demonio. Sin embargo parece un poco peligroso para niños pequeños con esos peñascos y falta algo exótico como llamador.- Undertaker dio su opinión sin que la pidan. 

Su primera reacción fue un ceño fruncido pero luego de eso tuvo su momento de epifanía. 

"Esto puede funcionar". 

Ciel se paró sobre la cascada donde se veían salientes que impulsaban al agua con mayor fuerza corriente abajo. Posó su mano y usando sus poderes demoníacos calentó la piedra a punto de la fundición. Cuando la nube de vapor se disipó reveló un gran tobogán perfecto. 

Uyuyuy eso se ve muy divertido ¿no Jossy? Y mi muchacho gran hombre de negocios ¿Cómo vas a bautizar a esta nueva maravilla de la naturaleza? - Undertaker se burló impunemente por el solo hecho de ser abuelo. 

Las llamaré las Joseffine Falls, serán la atracción principal y mi segundo milagro. - Ciel le sonrió al antiguo dios de la muerte, contrarrestando la burla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos agencias hermanas: se refiere al M15 y al M16 encargado de inteligencia y amenazas internas / externas respectivamente. Fue con Eduardo VII allá por 1903 cuando ambas fueron creadas. Yana debe haber tenido en cuenta esto cuando hizo Kuro y de los Phantomhives la agencia secreta que se encargaba de eliminar las amenazas de la corona. 
> 
> Josefinne Falls son unas cascadas muy famosas en una de las selvas más antiguas de planeta (hogar de Casuarios) que cuentan con un gran tobogan natural para deslizarse. 
> 
> Undertaker en modo abuelo es el mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este primer capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta Ciel a crecido en un niño/ hombre adorable gracias a las influencias nonescas de Undertaker por lo que su carácter no difiere con lo que muestra en el manga ahora que es adulto. 
> 
> Otra cosa a aclarar es que la acción de los flash backs ocurre en los meses en que Elizabeth estuvo desaparecida, ya que el manga da muestras que es siempre Lizzy la que va en busca de Ciel y no al revés. (Si fuera mi novio estaría triste porque es un desconsiderado, pero se lo perdonamos porque es un niño lindo muy ocupado). Es todo un gran que hubiera pasado si... como una forma de conformarme/ prepararme al final que tendrá el manga (si vivo lo suficiente para verlo por los eternos flash backs).


End file.
